


young, dumb, and broke

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breathplay, Crack, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Stealing, Voyeurism, also a mannequin, i literally only mentioned her once to use that tag, mentions of bondage, mentions of wildlife not to be confused with wild life, the mannequin is in the bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Minseok likes lots of things. Baekhyun knows this.Oh, except for him...He doesn't quite know that yet.Alternatively, the fic where Baekhyun tells Jongdae to shut the fuck up a lot.





	1. you always say I'm wrong

**Author's Note:**

> prompt # : CBX059 [originally for CBX Fic Fest - posted on 2018-04-14]
> 
> as some of you know, this fic was taken down during cbx fest's postings. i was already very insecure about this fic as i have never written crack or some of the other themes in this fic. i found someone talking poorly about it and deleted it. after talking with the mods, and seeing the positive comments from their cc, i decided to put it back up. i have changed the character tags to show that this work is multi-fandom. (which is the reason why it was taken down. someone was speaking poorly about multi-fandom works.) i will preface this by saying EXO and BTS are in this as normal people and referenced as actual k-pop groups. (also want to apologize for the formatting. i copied the html but that didn't transfer over the extra spacing etc.)
> 
>  
> 
> as a note: comment moderation is enabled but please don't let that deter you from leaving love.

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

“ _We aren’t sharing a dorm this year._ ”

There was something about the way Jongdae said it; somewhat smug and definitely way too excitedly. Baekhyun sat mouth agape across from his best friend looking at him like he had spoken something in German, and maybe he had. He wasn’t quite sure he heard the words that came out of Jongdae’s mouth. One of the worst things that could happen in college did and Baekhyun was mildly furious about it.

“What did you just say?”

“I already got my dorm assignment this year and I even met my roommate. He’s cute in that lost puppy kind of way. Not sure which way he swings his bat, but I’d definitely play catcher for him. Hell, maybe I’d pitch.”

“Okay!” Baekhyun threw his hands up eyes wide, “T.M.I; whatever. So, if you aren’t with me who the hell is?”

“Maybe you should go to the housing department and find out.”

Jongdae casually took a sip of his tea and Baekhyun recognized the look in his eyes as he shrugged.

_He knew._

Jongdae was very good at two things: singing and gossip, and with just the right amount of pressure, Baekhyun could get him to sing like a canary.

“Spill it.”

Baekhyun stepped on Jongdae’s toes and he yelped out loud in the cafe. His eyebrows furrowed then Baekhyun put more pressure making him squeal in frustration.

“Fine! Release my pinky toe and I’ll at least give you a hint.”

Removing his foot, Baekhyun raised his eyebrow and waited. Jongdae took a deep breath and let his head fall back in defeat or maybe relief.

“All I know is that you aren’t going to like it.”

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

_How bad could it be?,_ was what Baekhyun thought for the rest of the morning. By noon, he had enough and was nearly storming into the housing department office. There was a young boy sitting in the chair looking at his nails. Baekhyun saw the word ‘freshman’ on his name tag and scoffed.

“Can I help you?”

He barely looked up before Baekhyun slammed his hand down on the counter catching his attention with the sound. Baekhyun smiled smugly before nodding his head.

“Yeah, Byun Baekhyun. Student I.D. number 19920506. What’s my housing arrangement?”

“Ah, B for Byun Baekhyun. Let me see.”

He furiously typed a few things into the computer before opening his eyes wide and printing some papers. He refused to make eye contact after that, sliding the papers to Baekhyun and rolling the chair backward. This wasn’t a good sign and Baekhyun was starting to feel a bit anxious. He mumbled a quick thanks before leaving and taking a seat on the bench outside.

Baekhyun fumbled with the papers for a bit glancing over each one briefly. _’Double.’_ Baekhyun grit his teeth. Of course, he would be passed over for a single. Most second years were. Seniors usually got first dibs. He sighed in relief when he saw that he was at least in the E-X-O district of the dorms. It was close to the fraternity house but not close enough for disturbances. (Close enough for parties though Baekhyun reminded himself.)

Baekhyun folded up the papers, shoved them into his jacket pocket, and walked toward the dorm buildings. If he was lucky enough, maybe he could catch who he was rooming with. Only a few sets of stairs and Baekhyun was standing in front of his door. He could hear rummaging inside which meant that his roommate was already unpacking. Excitement bubbled in Baekhyun as he grew the courage to open the door, then he deadpanned holding the knob.

 _Hell. Fucking. Nope._ Kim. Fucking. Minseok.

Baekhyun was face to face with his worst enemy, his biggest rival, and self-proclaimed arch nemesis: Kim Minseok. This was going to be the best and the worst year of his life. It could be the best because now he could perpetually irritate Minseok but living with him wasn't exactly on the agenda.

“Could you close the door on your way out?”

Baekhyun looked up to see Minseok in basketball shorts and a tank top. This alone, for some reason, infuriated Baekhyun to the point he wanted to snap. He grit his teeth as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

“This is _my_ dorm, Minseok. Maybe _you_ should be the one to leave.”

“There is no fucking way.”

Minseok ripped the papers out of Baekhyun’s jacket pocket making Baekhyun even more frustrated. He bit back a reply while Minseok looked over the paper. His eyebrows furrowed before he took a deep breath and handed them back not even glancing back at Baekhyun.

“Which bunk do you want?”

“Huh?”

“Are you fucking hard of hearing? I said : which bed do you want?”

The urge to knock Minseok the fuck out burned inside Baekhyun. He continued to grit his teeth lifting his arm and pointed at the empty bed on the right-hand side of the room, his right hand. Minseok had already taken the bed on the left, which Baekhyun didn’t care about. He wanted to be closer to the door in case he needed to bolt. He was thinking ahead.

“Fine with me.”

Minseok turned around and went about unpacking the rest of his things. Baekhyun moved to his bed and laid down. Thankfully, the dorm had come nearly fully furnished; almost bells and whistles. His bedding was white with a red plaid comforter. Minseok’s comforter was blue plaid. Baekhyun leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

Watching Minseok proved a lot of things to Baekhyun. One: he was easily distracted by small objects in his boxes. Every single trinket and knick-knack went on a floating shelf above his desk. Two: Minseok had a lot of tank tops in almost every color under the damn sun. Three: if Baekhyun watched close enough he could see Minseok’s muscles rippling as he flexed every few minutes to pick up heavy things.

Number three was something Baekhyun hoped he would never notice. He hated Minseok. He hated it even more that Minseok was so fucking attractive. And like Minseok could hear thoughts or read minds, he flexed his arm, twisting his wrist like he was stretching.

“Do you stare at everyone like that?”

“Do you show off to everyone like that?”

“Deflect with another question; nice. Are you a little shit with everyone you speak to or just me?”

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

Baekhyun watched as Minseok turned around completely with a quirked brow. He smirked and Baekhyun wanted to slap it off his face, but he remained in his bed. That was until Minseok set his hands on his hips and started spouting off to get a ride out of him.

“You want to run that by me again?”

 _Oh._ Baekhyun was now standing just a bit over Minseok. He pushed a harsh breath through his nose before tilting his head and speaking again.

“I said; shut your fuckin …”

Before he could finish his sentence Baekhyun felt a shove to his shoulders and stumbled backward. Minseok was trying to pick a fight, and with Baekhyun’s mood, he was inclined to let him. Baekhyun shoved back before Minseok pulled his fist back then stopped.

“You really want to start this shit day one of moving in?”

Baekhyun took the opportunity to strike Minseok across the jaw. It was the perfect blow and it caught Minseok off guard. He took his hand and rubbed his jaw before he whipped his head back toward Baekhyun. After that, all Baekhyun saw was darkness.

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

_“Damn, Min. You could have at least gone easy on him."_

_“He started it. I’m going for a walk. ”_

When Baekhyun came to, the only person in the room besides him, was Jongdae. He was holding a bag of frozen something on Baekhyun’s face. When he looked around, it was only with one eye. He winced when he tried to wrinkle his nose. _Great._

Minseok had royally fucked his face up.

“You know, if you would just be nice to him maybe you wouldn’t - I don’t know - get hit in the face all the time.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jongdae.”

Jongdae held up a small mirror and Baekhyun wanted to throw up. Everything on the left side of his face was pretty much different shades of red and purple. Minseok had to have hit him right in the nose or hit him twice. He couldn’t even sigh or grunt in objection. He just laid back down and covered his face with frozen whatever.

Baekhyun listened as Jongdae started to talk about his new roommate named Chanyeol. Jongdae used the terms ‘really hot’ and ‘really tall’. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and adjusted the bag on his face. Jongdae continued his tirade about ‘the way he smiled’ and ‘the way he helped me put up my shelf’. Baekhyun wanted to puke; again. He wasn’t especially in the mood to hear about ‘Chanyeol; who has a bulge the size of Seoul’. Obviously, after a few more mentions of Chanyeol and some long sighs, Jongdae took the hint and decided to leave.

When Baekhyun removed the bag from his face, he looked around to see that Jongdae had put away his things. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad friend, just a talkative one. Baekhyun leaned back onto his pillow when the door opened. He rolled his eyes when he realized it was just Minseok.

For the most part, they ignored each other for the rest of the day. Minseok sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at Baekhyun for a moment before picking up a piece of paper from his nightstand. Baekhyun realized that Minseok was about to hand him _fucking dorm rules_.

“These are just some suggestions. If you have some intelligent input, you can discuss it now.”

Baekhyun sighed but looked over the paper nonetheless. At first glance, it annoyed Baekhyun, but they were fair rules so he couldn't exactly be difficult or argue even if he wanted to.

* * *

**Dorm Rules :**

  1. Please, dress modestly.
  2. No visitors without the other’s knowledge beforehand.
  3. No loud music after 10 PM. Headphones are cool.
  4. Wi-Fi network and password:



**Network** : Wu-Tang LAN

 **Password** : Aintnothintofuckwith1

5\. Keep your side organized  
6\. Don’t touch anything that isn’t yours.

* * *

“I guess these are fine.”

“You aren’t going to argue with me about them? I’m surprised.”

“No, I’m too tired and I’m hurting.”

To Baekhyun; that was the end of his night. He stood up, handed the paper back to Minseok, and put the frozen bag of what was vegetables back in his mini-fridge. He pulled a towel from the bottom drawer of his dresser and locked himself in the bathroom. For the first time ever, Baekhyun just felt defeated. He didn’t want to argue with Minseok for at least the rest of the night. He was exhausted and in pain.

The hot shower only proved to make Baekhyun even more tired. Slowly, he put his basketball shorts on and threw the towel over his head. He didn’t care about Minseok’s modesty rule for the moment. It wasn’t like he was walking around naked. He was about to sleep and he sure as hell wasn’t going to do it in a bunch of clothes.

The moment he stepped out of the bathroom Minseok jumped to his feet. He was nibbling on his bottom lip, worrying it seemed. Baekhyun shrugged it off before stepping by him and sitting on the edge of his bed toweling his hair. He tried to avoid his face. It was swelling again and hurt more than earlier. In the morning he would probably have to ice it again. Minseok was still standing when Baekhyun draped the towel around his shoulders. He quirked a brow and gave Minseok a pointed look.

“What?”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“You’re going to be.”

“No, Baekhyun, I mean it. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun looked up at Minseok who still had his lip between his teeth to the point it looked like it was about to bleed. In that moment Baekhyun found himself weak, _very_ weak. Everything in his body was telling him to just leave it be, don’t do anything, but he couldn’t help it. He stood and watched as Minseok’s face changed. It fell and Baekhyun knew that he was sincere.

Placing his thumb on Minseok’s lip, Baekhyun tugged lightly to get him to release it. Baekhyun remained stern. He stared at Minseok for a moment before letting his hand down and sitting back on his bed. He might regret the moment, but Baekhyun could save that for a later date. Minseok was staring down at him with a slight pink to his cheeks. He brushed his fingers across his lip before closing his eyes.

“Jongdae told me that you had some sort of photography thing you were participating in and I ruined your face before it.”

“Well, you didn’t know but now I’ll either have to drop or put on assloads of makeup thanks to you.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Okay and? My face is still fucked up Minseok. Go shower and go to bed. I can’t stand to look at you right now!”

As soon as Minseok stormed off Baekhyun regretted everything. Most of all, he regretted shouting. He just wanted to go to bed. Minseok was still in the shower when Baekhyun tossed his towel in his hamper and turned off his lamp. He curled up on his right side since he couldn’t lay on his left cheek.

When Minseok finished he was in another set of basketball shorts and a tank top. He laid down on his bed and did the same as Baekhyun turning off his lamp. There was a soft, orange glow from the outside lights on the building and Baekhyun watched as Minseok stared back at him. That’s all they did. Two gazes opposite each other. Baekhyun looking at Minseok, Minseok looking at Baekhyun. And at that moment Baekhyun wished their rivalry had never started because, in the glow of the orange light, Minseok was extremely beautiful.

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

Working on homework proved to be difficult with a roommate like Minseok. He wasn’t loud or disruptive in the sense of what people normally thought. No, Minseok worked out a lot in the dorm. He had some different hand weights and every day he could, he would work out with them, which was a lot. It would piss Baekhyun off to no end. Every moment he saw the flexing or heard the grunting, he wanted to strangle Minseok.

On Friday that first week of school, Baekhyun had enough. He was already struggling with his Statistics homework. He could hear Minseok across the room with his weights, grunting and listening to some sort of heavy metal album. It was irritating Baekhyun to the point he snapped his pencil. He shoved his chair back and stood, walking over to Minseok who had his eyes closed.

Baekhyun grabbed the headphones and yanked them from Minseok’s ears causing him to drop the weight by his side on the floor. He looked angry but Baekhyun didn’t care. He was much angrier and if Minseok didn’t stop lifting in the dorm, he was going to get fucking smacked.

“What the hell Baekhyun? I’m not bothering you!”

“Yes, you are! I can hear your stupid music and your stupid grunting. The gym is fucking twenty-four hours. Go there and work out with the rest of the gym bros.”

“Hell no. I would rather do it here.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t fucking matter to you. Leave me alone.”

Baekhyun saw Minseok look away, pull his phone out of his pocket, and turn down the music. He picked up the weights and shoved them back into the under bed box they belonged in. He sat on the edge of his bed and Baekhyun looked at him with confusion. He looked like a kicked puppy. It made Baekhyun sort of feel like crap. Why? He didn’t understand at all.

“Look. Can you just like work out when I’m not here, or when I’m not doing homework? I just want to get this shit done.”

“Then go do it. Why the fuck do you have to bother me? I wasn’t doing anything on purpose and you’re fucking coming over here like I pissed in your cereal.”

“Because you’re loud and your music was annoying me!”

“You’re annoying _me_!”

Minseok muttered under his breath but Baekhyun still heard it loud and clear. It made his blood come to a rolling boil. He grabbed a handful of Minseok’s hair and tugged his head to where his gaze was no longer on the floor but on Baekhyun.

“You want to run that by me again?”

“I said; you’re fucking annoying me. Just let me go shower and you can go do your homework.”

“Not a chance.”

Baekhyun shoved Minseok away and he fell back into his bed. He tried to push up to his elbows but Baekhyun had straddled him and pinned Minseok's arms underneath his legs.

“Get off of me Baekhyun!”

“I swear to God you’re so fucking loud!”

Baekhyun covered Minseok’s mouth and smirked, “Better. Will you shut the fuck up before I give you a matching bruise like the one fading on my face?”

Baekhyun watched as Minseok swallowed hard and nodded his head. There was something swimming in Minseok’s eyes and it distracted Baekhyun. He didn’t look scared, not really. Instead, he looked more surprised and something else Baekhyun wasn’t ready to admit to himself. He didn’t need to know that about Minseok.

“I’m going to let you go on one condition; You go shower, and when you come out, you stay quiet until I’m done with my homework. Got it? Not a fucking peep.”

Minseok again nodded not moving any other part of his body. Baekhyun let his hand slide a little until it uncovered Minseok’s mouth and instead tickled down his chin and throat. Minseok let a breathy moan escape and then another.

“Baekhyun, please, don’t do that. Please.”

It was the smallest whisper but Baekhyun was in a trance. He couldn’t look away from how Minseok’s body was reacting. The sweat that was sort of dried on his forehead was forming again and his eyes were darkening. He licked his lips then tugged the bottom one between his teeth before Baekhyun let his thumb graze Minseok’s Adam’s apple.

“Baekhyun.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For wh-”

Before he could finish Baekhyun felt it. He sat paralyzed on top of Minseok, mind going crazy. Why were their bodies betraying them? Minseok was rock hard below him and it brushed against Baekhyun’s ass. He swallowed hard and averted his gaze from Minseok’s. There was a clearing of a throat before Baekhyun was pretty sure whoever was at the door was going to get the wrong damn idea.

“Don’t mind me, gentleman. I only came for the cake.”

 _Fucking Jongdae_. Baekhyun immediately regretted giving him the extra key to the dorm in case of emergencies or sleeping through his alarm. Here he was on top of Minseok pretty much choking him and Jongdae was taking in the full view with a smug ass smile on his face.

“If you guys are busy I can always come back later.”

“We were not about to fuck!”

Baekhyun stood, pushed his very obvious erection down, and raked a hand through his hair. Minseok got up and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Baekhyun took a deep breath before looking at Jongdae who had taken a seat in Baekhyun’s chair. He was playing with the broken pencil, chuckling to himself.

“Baekhyun...you _so_ want to fuck him.”

“I do not. I can barely stand him. We were fighting.”

“Sure. You totally get stiffies from violence. Unless you’re - Wow. You’re a sadist.”

“A what? The fuck is that Jongdae?”

“It means you get pleasure from giving pain.”

Baekhyun gave Jongdae a weird face before sitting on the edge of his bed and flopping backward. _What in the fuck just happened?_ One moment he wanted to beat Minseok to a pulp the next he was pretty sure he wanted to beat his dick until he came in ribbons. He hated Minseok. Baekhyun could barely stand him ever since they were younger.

_“Okay class, it’s time to get to know your desk partner for the year.”_

_Baekhyun grimaced and turned to see an empty seat before a small boy ran into the room late. He had wide, round eyes and Baekhyun thought he looked pretty. He smiled and that’s when Baekhyun hoped the boy would be his desk partner for the year._

_And he was._

_The boy sat down and hung his bag on the side of the desk before turning to Baekhyun and smiling wide. His smile was gorgeous and Baekhyun wished he could see it a lot more, every day in fact. The teacher gave each student a piece of paper with suggestions for a conversation on getting to know one another. Baekhyun smiled before writing his name on the paper then watching as the boy next to him wrote his._

_Kim Minseok._

_It was a lovely name really. It meant ‘great jade stone’ or that’s what Minseok told him. They introduced themselves before shyly looking at the paper and trying to figure out what to ask first. Baekhyun decided to ask about cartoon animals._

_“Hello Kitty.”_

_“No way, Minseok. Rilakkumas are better.”_

_So maybe it wasn’t going to be perfect but Baekhyun could deal with Hello Kitty. It was the next part that he really started getting irritated with his partner's choices; Superheros._

_“I like Superman. What about you, Minseok?”_

_“Baekhyun, everyone knows that Batman is better.”_

_“No, he’s not. I bet you even like Godzilla.”_

_“I do! Don’t you?”_

_“No! Mothra is better!”_

_Baekhyun was getting angry. Minseok was all wrong. He didn’t like anything that Baekhyun liked. This was going to be bad._

_“What do you like to eat for breakfast Baekhyun?”_

_“Waffles.”_

_“What!? Pancakes are better!”_

_“Shut up Minseok!”_

_Baekhyun was furious. He wanted to smack Minseok. Everything was wrong, so wrong. Why couldn’t Minseok like the things he liked? He was so cute, and he could have been so nice until he started talking about all the wrong things he liked. Last chance. Baekhyun wanted to know what his favorite K-Pop artist was._

_“Minseok, which K-Pop boy group do you stan the most?”_

_“BTS”_

_“That’s it get out of here! I hate you! I hate you so much! Everything is so wrong with you. EXO is the best!”_

_That was when it all went downhill. Baekhyun hated Minseok so much because he liked all of the things Baekhyun did not. It went further into food and when Minseok said he liked cucumbers Baekhyun punched him right in the face._

_He hated cucumbers. He hated desk partners. Most of all, though, he hated Kim Minseok._

When Baekhyun snapped out of his daze Jongdae was still patiently waiting in the chair. He was playing a game on his phone and rocking back and forth. The door to the bathroom was still shut and Baekhyun could hear the shower still going. Minseok was taking a while. Maybe it was best that they both cool down a bit. He wasn’t sure what this was but Baekhyun sure as hell wasn’t going to let it affect him. He did not like Minseok, he wasn’t going to just magically start.

“Are you ready for the shoot tomorrow there daydreamer?”

“Yeah. Is Tao going to do my makeup?”

“He’ll be there. He’ll be pissed that your face looks like that but at least it isn’t as bad as before.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

A long silence lingered between them before Jongdae moved from the chair to the bed. He tucked his phone into his pocket and moved close to Baekhyun curling into his side. Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Jongdae’s shoulder and sighed.

“So, you want to tell me why you looked like you were about to choke Minseok and _not_ in an angry way?”

“First of all, I was going to choke him but he looked like he was fucking turned on, then he was. Fuck.”

“And second?”

“So was I.”

“See. You so want to bone him. Angry sex could be good for you two.”

“Shut the fuck up Jongdae.”

Jongdae left before Minseok ever came out of the bathroom. It was almost an hour before Baekhyun started to get worried something might have happened. He disliked Minseok but he didn’t want him to hurt himself. He pulled himself off the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. He could no longer hear the shower but he still heard music coming from the waterproof speakers. Baekhyun set his ear to the door before his entire body was set aflame.

It was quiet and barely there, but Baekhyun knew what those sounds were. He had pushed Minseok so far that he was in the shower masturbating. Baekhyun looked down and saw he was affected by the soft sounds coming from inside. Baekhyun took a deep breath and tried to will himself to calm down but he couldn’t do it. The moans kept getting louder and louder. Baekhyun pressed his ear flush with the door and listened as Minseok climaxed. If there was anything Baekhyun learned it was that one; Minseok was incredibly loud and two; Jongdae might actually be right.

When he heard the shower door open and Minseok shuffling around Baekhyun darted back to his bed trying to wipe his face of all expression. He did not just listen to Minseok. He did not just get turned on by the sounds. He _definitely was not thinking about fucking Minseok into the shower wall._

“Fuck.”

Baekhyun palmed himself hoping just a little friction would give him enough satisfaction to calm down. Minseok would be out any moment and Baekhyun was sporting one of the biggest hard-ons he had ever had in his life. As soon as Baekhyun heard the doorknob, he grabbed a pillow and settled into his bed holding it against his chest. Too bad he didn’t have enough time to do something else besides looking like a dumbass with a pillow fetish.

“Uh Baekhyun. Why is your face red?”

“You punched me in it jackass.”

“No, like it's really red, more so than before.”

“Maybe because you took a steamy ass shower.”

Minseok looked at Baekhyun confused, and maybe a little suspicious, “Um. Baekhyun, for obvious reasons I had to take a cold shower so want to stop the lying and just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Mind your own damn business!”

Okay, maybe Baekhyun didn’t mean to snap _like that_ but he wasn’t going to admit to Minseok, ‘Hey, I just listened to you fap in the shower and you were probably thinking about me choking you because, hell I was thinking about me choking you’. Minseok put his towel in the hamper and Baekhyun’s mouth went dry. Minseok was shirtless and only in his boxers.

“Hey, you’re breaking your own rule asshole. Put some fucking clothes on.”

Minseok pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Baekhyun, you’re testing my fucking patience today. For obvious reasons, again, I didn’t exactly have a chance to grab anything other than a clean pair of fucking underwear. If my nearly naked body makes you feel some type of way, close your fucking eyes.”

“You’re really cruising for it aren’t you? It’s like you want me to hurt you.”

“What of it!? You’re the one who sat on top of me and nearly choked me. You don’t know me so you wouldn’t know anything about what I like and don’t like. Next time don’t fucking touch me.”

Baekhyun fell inward on himself. He did know what Minseok liked. Baekhyun disliked Minseok because he liked the things Baekhyun hated. Why would he ever _not_ remember? Baekhyun was whispering soft and holding onto the pillow feeling a little heartbroken for some reason.

“I know you like Hello Kitty and Batman, and you like pancakes for breakfast. I know you also like BTS and you used to have a pink fan with J-Hope on it.”

“How do - You remember all of that?”

“I never forgot.”

There was a moment that Baekhyun wanted to look up at Minseok, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was yet another moment he felt completely defeated. That was happening a lot. Every time Baekhyun felt like this all he wanted to do was go away somewhere and not look at Minseok. Because looking at those round eyes, cute cheeks, and pink lips were starting to make Baekhyun feel different now. Instead of hitting Minseok, he wanted to kiss him and hold him.

When Baekhyun did look up Minseok was just staring. He didn’t have an angry expression. It was soft and calm. A small smile tugged at his lips and Baekhyun bit down on his own. He gave a half-hearted smile before burying his face in his pillow and turning over. It was going to be a long year trying to figure out the war between his head and his heart.

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

“Do you understand how much this fucking shit costs and I’m having to waste so much of it on your face only to have to take it all off later?”

Baekhyun groaned as Tao complained about having to use so much makeup to cover up his bruises. They were faded but it left a yellowing stain on his face. Tao had to use so much concealer and corrector that Baekhyun was pretty sure he was going to have to buy Tao more makeup or a Maserati.

“If he would just admit that he wanted to fuck Minseok instead of fighting him -”

“Shut the fuck up, Jongdae.”

Tao looked confused at first and then looked down at Baekhyun with something devious in his eyes, “You mean small, perky ass, bright smile Minseok? Abs like washboards and eyes like diamonds Kim Minseok?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes “Yeah, that would be him.”

“And you’re rooming with him?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I wouldn’t last a week. I’d be on that like white on rice. He’s so fucking hot.”

There was something in those words that made Baekhyun unexpectedly flare with anger. As Tao continued brushing different things on his face he sat thinking about it. There was this nagging feeling in Baekhyun’s heart and it must have shown on his face because Jongdae was making comments about it.

“You know, Baekhyun, you and Minseok would look cute together.”

“Don’t even joke about that. We can barely stand each other.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes again as Tao chuckled to himself at Baekhyun's misfortune. The pink that spread across his cheeks under the layers of caked makeup made Jongdae push a bit more. He made more comments and even sang taunting songs about Minseok before Junmyeon said he was ready for Baekhyun on the set.

The small set area was incredibly lush and lavish, and Baekhyun was pretty sure it could have passed for a magazine shoot. There was a lounger and some different pillows that reminded Baekhyun of a vampire’s home. When he looked in the mirror, he was the vampire. A hot vampire. (Not like Edward Cullen sparkling vampire hot, but more like a cross between Lestat and Damon Salvatore. _That_ kind of hot.)

There were a lot of people on set and Baekhyun tried to calm himself. It wasn’t that he was too nervous but he had never really tried to model before. He was doing this because Junmyeon had promised him food. Baekhyun would do just about anything for food except sexual favors. Well, that was more along the lines of depends on the food. Baekhyun might give a blowjob if there was Five-star restaurant food involved.

But this was just a promise to take Baekhyun for meat and soju.

Baekhyun changed outfits four times, touching up makeup in between. The last outfit was his favorite. Tao had tousled his hair to be kind of messy and it made Baekhyun look really hot. More Damon-esque. He was in tight pleather pants and a black turtleneck of the same color. The black on black made Baekhyun look and feel slimmer, and taller. His favorite parts of the outfit though were the leather jacket and ankle boots.

They moved from inside the photography area to outside on the steps. Junmyeon wanted a more natural lighting and it worked for them. All Baekhyun had to do was relax, sit on the stairs, and not pay attention to Junmyeon taking pictures. It was pretty easy when he could listen to music and just be himself. That was when he caught a glimpse of bulging biceps and a gummy smile.

_Minseok._

He was carrying boxes from inside that held what looked like the props from the set and some random stuff from the photography room. Junmyeon waved at him and it pretty much sent fire through Baekhyun’s limbs. Everything everyone did made him angry and something else; something he didn’t quite want to admit but he knew deep down.

He was _jealous_. Why though he wasn’t sure but he knew he was jealous of every single interaction someone had with Minseok; especially if it was kind or flirty like Tao was doing. He waltzed right over to Minseok and pulled on his waist tucking his head into his shoulder; then he ran his hands up and down Minseok’s arms and Baekhyun wanted to rip them off his body.

Junmyeon’s camera was going ninety to nothing at that point and Baekhyun couldn’t even look at him. He must have taken a hundred pictures in that three-minute span that Tao was with Minseok. They separated and Tao was smirking to himself. It was something Baekhyun wanted to slap off of his face, but instead, he opted to turn his music up and stand to lean on the railing. He wasn’t in the middle of a shoot anymore, he was thinking of how to get away with murder.

When they finally finished it was almost night time. Junmyeon did as he promised and took Baekhyun to eat. Over drinks and food, Junmyeon asked a bunch of questions about Baekhyun’s availability to model for him again. They decided that he would be Junmyeon’s full-time muse when his schedule allowed.

The drinks were getting to Baekhyun when the subject of Minseok came up.

“So, do you really hate him that much?”

“Come on man. I don’t fucking know anymore.” Baekhyun ran his hands through his hair and sighed, “First, there was the whole choking thing, then the shower thing, and now the getting jealous thing.”

Junmyeon stared wide-eyed as Baekhyun took another drink and slammed the glass on the table. He was pretty much hammered. His face felt hot and Junmyeon just laughed before asking a bit more.

“I think you like him. You do, don’t you? You want to explain to me the whole choking thing and shower thing.”

“Maybe? I guess it doesn’t hurt. I almost choked him when we fought but we were both _really_ turned on and then Jongdae caught us. He ran into the bathroom and jerked it in the shower. I listened. He’s loud as fuck. It’s kind of hot.”

Junmyeon nodded his head before taking two more shots, “Yeah I think it's safe to say you’re at least attracted to him.”

“Can you hate someone and think they are fucking sexy as hell?”

“Yeah? The Chinese exchange student is fucking gorgeous but his stupid ass pisses me off. He’s so clueless and innocent I wonder how he finds his way around campus.”

“Yixing?”

“That’s the one.”

Baekhyun chuckled into his final shot because Junmyeon was right. Yixing couldn’t find his shoelaces if they were in his damn shoes. It was easy to slip into banter like this with Junmyeon. It felt nice to just admit that maybe instead of a hate problem, Baekhyun had a sexual tension problem. He still disliked the shit out of Minseok, but he also kind of wanted to fuck him now; and maybe more.

Getting back to the dorm proved a bit difficult. Junmyeon was stumbling just as much as Baekhyun and they might have been a little loud singing ‘Mister Mister’ by SNSD. Junmyeon went into the frat house before Baekhyun tried to stay quiet going to his dorm. A figure in the lounge startled him but he poked it and it didn’t move. He guessed it was a prank of some kind because it was dressed nice and smelled like the Abercrombie store.

Baekhyun dropped his keys twice before the door to his dorm opened and he fell into an even better-smelling human. Minseok pulled him inside and closed the door. He cringed as Baekhyun just laughed poking his cheeks.

“Hehe, okay, you’re real. I think there is a mannequin in the lounge. Who do you think it belongs to? I bet it's that weird guy who calls himself ‘Rap Monster’.”

“His name is actually Namjoon and are you fucking drunk? You smell like barbecue and beer.”

“Hell yeah bitch! Junmyeon treated me to dinner because I’m an excellent model with a banging ass body. I mean, it's not like yours, what with everyone touching you and shit.”

“Um. No one’s really touching me but you Baekhyun.”

“So what was that shit with Tao?”

Baekhyun slurred his words sounding more like he was an angry thirteen year old. Minseok must have noticed cause he quirked a brow before moving Baekhyun to his bed. He plopped down laying back and taking a deep breath.

“Tao is a childhood friend and very fucking aromantic. He's clingy but he isn’t my type.”

“Oh, what do you mean he isn’t your type? I mean he’s kind of cute like a cat. He’s also tall and good with his hands.”

“He’s aromantic, dipshit. He won’t fall in love with me.”

Baekhyun’s mouth made an ‘oh’ shape before he felt his shoes and socks being tugged off. Minseok set the shoes by the door before returning and pulling Baekhyun up to take his jacket off. It proved to be difficult with limbs like Squidward and a brain like Patrick.

“Hey, do you still like Bangtan?”

“Yes, why?”

“Oh, um I listened to like a few of their songs and they aren’t so bad.”

“Which songs?”

“Well, I don’t really remember the names right now but in one J-Hope looks like a hot gangster with eyeliner and the really small cute one lifts his shirt up and shows off his ripped ass stomach.”

“No more dream.”

“Yeah, that one.”

Baekhyun stood and Minseok helped him out of his pants and shirt. He was kind of sweaty but too drunk to want to go shower. Baekhyun leaned back on his headboard as Minseok got water and painkillers. He put them on the nightstand and Baekhyun found it odd but endearing how Minseok was taking care of him.

“You know, EXO isn’t so bad either. They had that one song that was kind of catchy recently.”

“Ko Ko Bop?”

“Yeah, the video had weird hamburgers and a boy in a bathtub. It was lit.”

“That’s Chen. He reminds me of Jongdae because they’re both kind of little shits.”

Baekhyun laughed and Minseok sat down on the edge of the bed urging him to drink. Baekhyun chugged half the bottle of water before setting it back on the nightstand. Minseok pulled the covers back and Baekhyun shimmied down into them and covered himself up to his chin. He suddenly became very shy.

“Why are you taking care of me?”

“Who else is in this dorm that is going to put your drunk ass to bed? Do you see someone else? Because according to my records it's just me and just you...and maybe that ghost that keeps moving my stuff around.”

Baekhyun giggled, "There is no ghost Minseok. That's me...but you hate me. Why take care of me?”

Minseok rolled his eyes before taking Baekhyun’s extra pillow and covering his face. He wasn’t suffocating but he was holding it with enough strength that Baekhyun couldn’t push him off.

“You’re not so bad when you aren’t a dumbass. Okay? Sometimes I actually like talking to you. Like right now. I wish you weren’t drunk because we could actually talk and get to know each other instead of you just being a fucking prick 23/6.”

“Why 23/6?”

“Because every once in awhile you’re actually pleasant to talk to. One day out of the week for one single hour.”

Baekhyun peeked out from the top of the pillow, “How much time do we have left?”

“Twenty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds.”

Minseok pulled back the pillow but his eyes got wide as soon as he looked down at Baekhyun. He wasn’t sure if it was the liquor of the fact that Minseok was being nice, but Baekhyun was a nice shade of crimson. He sat up just a bit and found that Minseok’s hand was a bit close to his thigh.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and then Minseok moved his hand also turning a bit pink. He folded his legs and sat next to Baekhyun for a moment before shrugging and turning back with an odd look on his face.

“What is Jongdae to you?”

“He’s my best friend.”

“Is he gay?”

“Do you like him?”

Baekhyun’s voice might have cracked with a bit of anger and venom. Something akin to jealousy but he still didn’t want to admit it. Minseok shook his head and smiled a bit making Baekhyun relax.

“No, I thought he was _your_ boyfriend.”

“Hell the fuck no. He’s an annoying little shit sometimes. Besides he won’t shut the fuck up about Park ‘Chanaconda don’t’ Chanyeol, his roommate.”

“Wow. I didn’t need to know that. Jongdae is a size queen.”

“Yeah...Are you like that? Are you a size queen?”

Minseok smirked playfully, “How do you even know I’m gay huh?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at J-Hope and Suga.”

Minseok closed his eyes defeated then smiled before smacking Baekhyun’s knee. It made him laugh that much harder. Which was nice, because then Minseok was laughing. Minseok’s gummy smile made a cameo appearance and Baekhyun took in every moment. Drunk Baekhyun would probably be pretty loathed in the morning by Sober Baekhyun because he was really feeling the whole ‘not hating Minseok’ thing and liking the idea of ‘let’s date Minseok’. Which to Sober Baekhyun would probably be the dumbest idea he has had since mixing pickles and peanut butter on waffles.

“You should get to sleep. You’re going to feel like shit tomorrow and I’m not babying you.”

“Why not? You’re pretty good at this whole babying thing. Make me hangover soup tomorrow.” Baekhyun pouted then Minseok deadpanned.

“Fuck you.”

“I guess we’re back to hating each other. I thought there was still three minutes left. Oh well, goodnight Minseok.”

“Goodnight shithead.”

Baekhyun curled into his blankets satisfied somewhat that he and Minseok had a pretty normal conversation. Sleep was pulling him to dreamland as he heard Minseok turn off all the lights and get into his own bed. If Baekhyun wasn’t so drunk and sleepy he would turn over and stare at Minseok until he passed out.

In the morning Baekhyun was surprised when there was a take-out container of soup on his desk and a note written in neat handwriting.

_‘Next time I’ll suffocate you.'_

Needless to say, Baekhyun might have been a bit more smitten than he let on.

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

One hour. One hour of one day each week, Minseok sat on Baekhyun’s bed and talked to him. Sometimes it was about something other times it was it was about nothing at all. It was the best damn day of each week and Baekhyun started to anticipate it. But then the one day that seemed to be designated as ‘the neutral day’, Minseok wasn’t in the dorm. It was about three weeks after the first drunken night of conversation and Baekhyun was a little peeved Minseok wasn’t home for their talk.

Baekhyun waited for hours but Minseok never showed. He was almost to the point of getting up and going to see Jongdae but he knew that was risky. Things were starting to get good with Chanyeol and he mentioned trying to ‘put the moves’ on him. Whatever the hell that meant. To Baekhyun, it meant Jongdae was going to take Chanyeol to the movies and try to blow him in the back of the theater.

Another hour passed and Baekhyun was starting to get livid. He wasn’t sure where the hell his roommate was but this was upsetting him. He looked down at his phone and saw it was nearing curfew time. That was when he heard keys in the door and Minseok shoving it open. He looked as normal as ever but Baekhyun was already angry.

“Where were you!?”

Minseok was visibly taken aback flinching after closing the door and placing himself on it. He stayed silent as he moved to take his shoes off and drop his bag. Baekhyun wasn’t happy with the silence that Minseok was giving him. This was talking hour. The quiet was deafening until Baekhyun had enough.

“I asked you something Minseok, answer me! Where were you?”

Minseok snapped his head up and that was when Baekhyun saw it; the swollen, black eye. Without thinking, Baekhyun rushed forward and cupped Minseok’s face pulling it up and examining it closely.

“What happened? Who hit you? Tell me. I’ll fucking hurt them.”

“Baekhyun.”

“I mean it. Tell me.”

“I told you there was a reason I didn’t go to the gym.”

Baekhyun made the sudden realization and remembered their fight about how Minseok preferred to work out at home. He remembered how Minseok said it was none of his business and now that he knew, he wished he didn't. It made Baekhyun feel sick to his stomach. Unconsciously his thumb started to rub Minseok’s cheek then he felt a hand on his wrist tugging his hand down violently.

“Stop that shit. You're not my boyfriend. We aren't even really friends. We tolerate each other at best and I don’t owe you explanations of where I go.”

Baekhyun’s arms dropped down to his sides as Minseok grabbed clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. Baekhyun heard him throw something and then slide down the door. Baekhyun moved closer and heard Minseok crying. He set his palm on the door and wished that he could just take away the pain or at least comfort him through it. Baekhyun knew what that felt like.

Then Baekhyun got a really bad idea. He looked around the room for a bit until he found a pair of metal chopsticks in his drawer. Minseok could be angry later. He needed a friend _now_ , and Baekhyun wanted to be that friend for the first time in his life. He picked at the lock until he heard it click and threw open the bathroom door to a sobbing Minseok on the floor.

It was a fraction of a second and Baekhyun scooped him up into his lap and held him as he thrashed. He was still sobbing between yelling at Baekhyun. It just made Baekhyun hold him that much tighter until he finally fell limp and defeated into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“There is still thirty-five minutes to neutral hour and you’re going to talk to me.”

“Why the fuck do you care!?”

“Because maybe I don’t fucking hate you as much as I say, okay? Is that what you want to hear?”

Minseok turned just a little to look at Baekhyun’s face and his heart fell into his stomach. Minseok’s eye was already turning purple and black. The white of his eye was turned red with broken blood vessels. Minseok’s nose was also tingled a little purple and seemed to be just a bit swollen. Baekhyun carefully cradled his face with one hand.

“I hate the gym.”

“But you love working out.”

“I do. How did you know?”

“Uh, you work out here like four times a week.”

Minseok laughed a little but his face was full of pain. He closed his eyes and just laid on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun let him. Whatever. They could hate each other later. Right now, Baekhyun wanted to be there for Minseok. ‘Neutral hour’ was turning into ‘comfort Minseok hour’.

“Were you worried about me?”

Baekhyun barely heard the whisper from Minseok’s lips as he laid completely still on Baekhyun. Of course, that was a dumb ass question. Baekhyun was worried sick. He was angry and upset, but most of all he wanted to know where the fuck Minseok was during their most treasured time of the week.

“I was. I really was.”

There was more silence as Baekhyun just sat on the floor with Minseok. By the time Minseok said anything else the hour had already passed. Baekhyun kind of didn’t want to move but his legs were falling asleep and he could hear Minseok’s stomach growling.

“I need to shower and I’m getting hungry.”

“Do you want me to order take out?”

“Yeah, that would be okay. Can we have pizza?”

“Anything you want.”

Baekhyun hugged Minseok tight and a little squeak came from him as Baekhyun’s shoulder pressed into the side of his swollen face. Baekhyun cringed and apologized before pulling Minseok up and giving a half-smile. There was a lot more silence and it was starting to become more comfortable than talking about nothing. The hand that had been on Minseok’s face returned except this time it wasn’t pulled away.

He wanted to cry. Baekhyun wanted to cry because someone punched Minseok in the face. His face was precious and Minseok didn’t deserve it. Not because of _those_ types of things. The more Baekhyun sat there, the more his mind wandered and danced around ideas. Bad ideas. Horrible ideas that would probably give him the same shades on his own face, but the feeling was overwhelming and Minseok was just so damn close.

And maybe Minseok had the same ideas with the look in his eyes. Baekhyun watched as his gaze went from looking him in the eye to looking at his lips. Baekhyun licked them and Minseok bit back his own. Baekhyun let his hand wander from holding Minseok’s cheek to hold a firm hand on the back of his neck. His eyes fluttered shut and Baekhyun watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. Was this permission? Could he do this?

Evidently, so because as soon as Baekhyun’s lips met Minseok’s the kiss was returned. It was soft and gentle, and it was lips hardly pressed against each other. It was barely broken when Baekhyun opened his eyes to Minseok starting at him with parted lips. They were essentially just breathing into each other’s mouths, sharing the same air. Baekhyun licked his lips again but instead, he was met with the warmth and wetness of Minseok’s tongue flicking against his own in a searing open-mouthed kiss. The motions went straight to Baekhyun’s dick.

This could not turn into ‘fuck Minseok hour’ when they were still on ‘talking hour’, not yet.

So, Baekhyun pulled Minseok off of his lap and helped him stand before pulling him into a hug. It was a little awkward with semis but Baekhyun wasn’t going to back away if Minseok wasn’t. He sighed and Baekhyun took that as his cue to actually back up and smile.

“I’ll order some pizza. Just take your time in the shower. And uh - I’m sorry. I’m sorry that people are awful.”

“You do the same thing.”

“It’s _not_ the same thing. I fought with you because I disliked you and I’m a dumbass, not because you were gay, Minseok. I’m fucking gay. Obviously.”

“At least we can agree on that.”

“What?”

“You’re a dumbass.”

That made Baekhyun laugh way louder than he should have but the look on Minseok’s face was priceless and maybe worth its weight in precious gems. Baekhyun handed Minseok a towel before leaving him to his shower. As he sat down to order pizza, he realized that they had just stepped over a line. He was pushing boundaries and now Baekhyun was confused on where the hell he stood with Minseok.

Next ‘talking hour’ maybe he could build the courage to make it ‘watch a movie with Minseok hour’.

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

Baekhyun thought the entire week could not get any worse, then, it did. As if the mannequin in the lounge wasn’t enough, moving around every few days and changing clothes, Baekhyun had failed his statistics test right before the weekend. He got a big fat zero because he didn’t study. He couldn’t blame Minseok for that though.

But now, there were shoes on the _cot damn_ ceiling. Baekhyun looked up and wondered how a pair of black Vans made their way from the floor to the ceiling. He had no idea whose shoes they were but he hoped whoever the owner of the shoes was, he or she was tall enough to pull them down. Then Baekhyun wondered if they even could because they were sticking pretty good to the weird cardboard like ceiling tile.

Enter ‘Rap Monster’, or Namjoon. Baekhyun learned his name but still called him the same thing. He found out that the only reason he called himself that was that he was the biggest BTS stan and really loved a guy with the same name. Minseok knew because Namjoon was the resident BTS fan account leader-nim. That was where Minseok had gotten the pink J-Hope fan.

Judging by his face, the shoes belonged to him. He cursed under his breath before pulling the couch away from the wall and standing on the arm. Baekhyun stood still in case he fell but he was successful in pulling his shoes down that were being held up by none other than duct tape. He put the couch back on the wall and then muttered something about ‘punting Yoongi in the balls for this’. Baekhyun wasn’t sure who Yoongi was but he felt sorry for his balls.

With incident number one taken care of Baekhyun walked back to his dorm and flopped down on his bed. He would need to study and retake the test or else more than one person would be on his back about his grades. Maybe Jongdae would want to study over chicken. But that thought was cut short when an angry Minseok walked into the dorm pushing the door with some force and whispering to himself.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Someone stole a water fountain; a fucking water fountain Baekhyun. Who the fuck steals a water fountain?”

“I don’t know some guy named Yoongi put Namjoon’s shoes on the ceiling in the lounge.”

“What the fuck is wrong with all these crazy ass people?”

“Don’t ask me. At least there are no wild animals around here.”

“Don’t be so sure. You never know.”

They waited about an hour before the water started to seep into the dorm. Baekhyun and Minseok got all their things onto their desks and beds before their RA started shouting at the top of his lungs for everyone to get in the hall and toe the line. Carefully, Minseok opened the door and Baekhyun followed.

They were in ankle deep water as everyone started to come out of their dorms. Baekhyun noticed Namjoon first who was followed by someone Minseok referred to as Taehyung. Baekhyun nodded his head and watched as more people came out of their dorms. There was another person behind Taehyung and Minseok didn’t have to say who he was by the way he was cupping himself. That must have been Yoongi.

Chanyeol and Jongdae came out of their dorm and Baekhyun knew those faces. Their lips were red and Jongdae’s hair was a mess. Obviously, they were being interrupted. The next person to come out was someone everyone in the dorm knew. Jimin. He was the resident fuck boy. Of course, he was shirtless with only basketball shorts and a grimace on his face because, well now he was ankle deep in water.

Seokjin followed after, walking out of his own dorm. He was closest to the RA, Yifan. They were similar in age and mindset because they pretty much kept everyone in line in the hall. Lastly, there was cute, innocent Jungkook who was blushing behind Jimin. Okay, props had to go to Jimin if he busted that one.

Yifan stared down the hall counting heads before turning and grabbing a megaphone, “I don’t know who the fuck stole the fountain but the Dean’s already said we got to go. So, you have until about seven this evening to pack what shit you can so we can move. But I need to take a proper headcount so I need you slags to get in front of your doors.”

Baekhyun and Minseok stood side by side and everyone else moved to stand in front of their doors. Everyone was standing in a pair except for Jungkook who was standing alone. Yifan sighed before pulling the megaphone back up to his mouth and then making everyone deaf with a screeching noise.

“Where is your roommate Kook?”

“Um. The lounge?”

“The mannequin is not your fucking dorm mate. Who is supposed to be with you?”

“Oh Sehun.”

“Great. Just great. I know where he is. Just pack all your shit guys so we can make this move smoothly. Count your blessings, boys, because you’re moving into the ritzy part of the campus.”

Everyone was about to go back into their dorms when Yifan looked like he was going to come unglued. There was a very distinctive sound coming from one of the dorms and Baekhyun was almost sure he knew which one. The hall was completely quiet before it happened again.

A quack.

Minseok leaned over with an ‘I told you so’ look and Baekhyun pinched his side. He yelped quietly while jumping and Baekhyun felt mildly satisfied.

“I told you. I fucking told you. Wild animals.”

Yifan turned around and started walking away from his door to Seokjin and Jimin’s dorm. He stayed in their doorway for a moment before he turned around to a very terrified Chanyeol. He was shaking like a leaf and Baekhyun felt sorry for him. Chanyeol stood in the doorway blocking Yifan’s path but was promptly removed and consoled by Jongdae.

“Don’t take him!”

“Chanyeol, you can’t keep a damn duck in the dorm!”

“He isn’t just any duck, Yifan. He’s my _friend_ and his name is Chester.”

“Well, I’m sorry but Chester can’t stay in a kiddie pool in your bathroom. He has to go back outside with the rest of the wildlife.”

Chanyeol started crying and Jongdae tried his best to calm him down. Baekhyun felt a bit sorry. Evidently, Chanyeol had gotten really attached to the fowl enough to give him a name, a student I.D number, and find out that he very much liked kimchi. Yifan scooped up the duck and waded through the water to release him outside.

There wasn’t much for Baekhyun to pack. He didn’t bring many things with him when he moved into the dorms. Yifan passed a few cardboard boxes out and everyone got to work. It barely took Baekhyun thirty minutes to pull things down and put it in boxes. They were leaving just about everything else they didn’t need. Minseok was still working when Baekhyun decided he was going to take a walk and go talk to Jongdae and Chanyeol.

When Baekhyun got to Jongdae’s dorm, Chanyeol was still upset. He was muttering about how Chester liked to sleep at his feet and eat hearts of Romaine lettuce. Baekhyun thought it was kind of cute how Chanyeol was being cradled like a baby by tiny Jongdae. He stayed for about an hour talking with them before he decided he needed to head back and get ready to move.

Baekhyun knew something was off the moment he stepped to the door. His heart was in his stomach when he heard whispering and giggling. There shouldn’t be anyone over because Minseok hadn’t talked to Baekhyun about company. When he walked in Baekhyun was furious and ready to rip heads off.

Minseok was laying in his bed with some guy and they were really close; close like Baekhyun and Minseok had been on the bathroom floor. All Baekhyun saw was red. He walked in, grabbed the guy by the collar, and pulled him out of Minseok’s bed.

“Get out.”

“What?”

“I didn’t fucking stutter. I said to get the fuck out.”

The guy looked like he was a bit afraid of what Baekhyun would do so he high tailed and closed the door behind him. Baekhyun turned back to see Minseok just as angry as he was but there was a raised hand and then a slap across Baekhyun’s face. When Minseok reared back again Baekhyun caught his wrist and held it above his head.

“Who the fuck was that?”

“None of your fucking business.”

“I mean it, who the fuck was that Minseok?”

“His name is Luhan and I like him Baekhyun. You fucking ruined it.”

“Ruined what? Were you about to kiss him? Like you fucking kissed me in the bathroom. Is that it? Am I just some sort of fucking game to you?”

“What game? What the fuck are you even talking about!?”

Baekhyun let go of Minseok’s wrist and cupped his face. He was incredibly angry but something in him was more upset than anything. He was upset Minseok would even dare spend time with anyone but him. He felt so possessive. Minseok was just gritting his teeth and frowning.

“Let go Baekhyun.”

“No. Tell me he means nothing Minseok. Please, tell me you didn’t invite him over here to our dorm.”

“I told you. I like him. You left without telling me where you were going so I just decided - “

“You just decided to break our rules and piss me off because I didn’t tell you where I was?”

Baekhyun hit the nail on the head and Minseok deflated, tears filling his eyes. He was getting upset now. Baekhyun let go of his face and backed up until the back of his knees hit the bed. His feet were wet but he didn’t care. He pulled them up into the bed then turned away from Minseok.

“Baekhyun, I -”

“Fucking save it Minseok. I went to see Chanyeol and Jongdae because Chanyeol got his duck friend taken away.”

“Baekhyun, I didn’t mean -”

“I said fucking save it! Go ahead and go kiss Luhan or whatever. It's pretty fucking obvious you give no shits about how I feel about anything.”

“That’s not fucking true and you know it.”

Baekhyun flinched when he heard the dorm door slam. He pulled his knees to his chest and looked down at his phone. They barely had any time before the vans were going to come and take them to their new dorms. Whatever. Baekhyun could take his things and Minseok could do what he wanted. Baekhyun felt like a fool.

The new dorm was like luxury apartments for broke college kids. They were really spacious, fully furnished, and still near the fraternity houses. Baekhyun felt like he was in Gangnam. There were actually bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. He set his stuff down in the living room before finding a kettle and putting some water to boil.

It whistled after a few minutes and Baekhyun made himself some tea. He needed to calm down if and when Minseok came back. He heard a knock at the door and jumped. He hoped it would be Minseok who just needed to be let in but it wasn’t. It was Chanyeol.

His face was still puffy but he had cookies so Baekhyun let him in. They split the cookies and Baekhyun made Chanyeol a cup of tea before sitting next to him on the couch. The silence got to Baekhyun after a few moments but Chanyeol beat him to speak first.

“I saw Minseok on my way here. He was feeding Chester by the fountain. At least he knows that Chester likes apples and not oranges.”

“He’s mad at me.”

“I know. He told me. He said he feels sorry. He didn’t mean to slap you or upset you.”

“Well he did both and it made me feel like complete shit after I babied him.”

“I know. He told me that too. He feels like shit too ya know.”

Baekhyun sat for a moment before he felt Chanyeol’s hand on his knee. It was warm from the mug but comforting. Something about it made Baekhyun feel like he could let go.

“Baekhyun, why do you hate him so much?”

“I don’t know anymore. It started when we were kids but now - now I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel. I want to lock him up and never let anyone hurt him ever again and I don’t want anyone to touch him. I don’t want anyone to kiss him or to -”

“Baekhyun that sounds a lot like you’re in love with him.”

“It does, doesn’t it? But he likes Luhan. I mean, Luhan is good looking I guess. I can’t really be angry with Minseok. He isn’t mine to hold onto.”

With that realization, Baekhyun broke down. Minseok was indeed not his to hold onto but Baekhyun wanted to. He wanted to keep Minseok for himself. Before he knew it Chanyeol was holding him while he sobbed into his shoulder. He swayed a bit before running his hands up and down Baekhyun’s back shushing him.

The door opened and Baekhyun looked up slowly to see a mortified Minseok standing with his boxes. He dropped them in the foyer before staring wide-eyed at Baekhyun. He started rubbing his chest and Baekhyun couldn’t be bothered to understand why. He just looked back at Chanyeol who gave a half-smile and brushed his hair from his face. When he leaned in to hug Baekhyun goodbye he whispered something only he could hear.

“Don’t let him stay mad. You don’t need to be either. Just talk to him.”

Chanyeol stood and took the mugs into the kitchen before setting a hand on Minseok’s shoulder and leaving. Minseok stayed in the same spot for a few minutes before walking up to Baekhyun. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Maybe Minseok was about to slap him again or remind him of the visitor rule but Baekhyun didn’t really care. He stood up ready to just take a shower in his now single bed and bath before being pulled by Minseok.

They crashed into each other and Minseok held onto Baekhyun’s waist like his life depended on it. Baekhyun was still hiccuping between soft sobs and this was not good for him. Minseok buried his face in Baekhyun’s chest and he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. He settled on putting them around Minseok.

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry I hit you. I’m sorry I stormed off. I’m sorry you feel like this is a game. I’m just really sorry. Please, forgive me.”

“Why did you really do it?”

“I really do like Luhan. I’m sorry if you felt like I was using you or like I was leading you on.”

“But you are Minseok. What the hell is this? I kissed you and you’re holding me like I’m something to you but if I’m not then please tell me.”

“I-I don’t know what you are to me.”

“Then maybe you should figure it the fuck out.”

Baekhyun pushed Minseok off of him and started to leave when Minseok took his wrist pleading with him, “Please, Baekhyun, just talk to me.”

“No, you don’t deserve answers from me…Not until you figure out what you want.”

Baekhyun turned on his heels and stormed off to the nearest bedroom. He pushed his boxes in with his feet before sliding down the door and holding his knees to his chest.

So, what the hell was he to Minseok? Obviously not what he thought. There was nothing to discuss and Baekhyun locked the door before anything else. He heard the shuffling of feet and then a soft tap on the door.

“Baekhyun, please. Please come out and talk to me. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun gave him silence before walking into the bathroom. He decided a shower would help. Baekhyun turned the water as hot as it could go and stood in the scalding stream of the shower. He sobbed for a while before it started to turn to a normal temperature. He was thankful that they were now separated by doors.

When he got out most of the lights in the dorm were off. He padded through the dark hallway trying to find a light switch reminding himself to get familiar with everything in the morning. There was no use. When he got to the living room he was frightened by a shadow in front of the window in the dark. It was Minseok. He was softly crying and Baekhyun felt like an asshole. Minseok pled with him just to talk and instead, he gave him a cold shoulder and silence. He knew it wasn’t fair.

There was a moment Baekhyun thought maybe this was not the best thing to do but then he heard Minseok’s soft cries and quiet ‘I’m sorries’ to the window. His forehead was pressed against it and Baekhyun caved. He walked over in just his shorts and towel around his shoulders. He sat down behind Minseok before pulling him into his lap just like in the bathroom.

“Shh. Just be quiet. It’s okay.”

“I’m so sorry. Baekhyun please, I’m sorry.”

“I know, I know. I’m an asshole.”

Minseok just sobbed into Baekhyun’s shoulder. He was so weak and whipped for Minseok. Chanyeol was right. He didn’t hate Minseok; not at all. He loved him, a lot in fact. So much so that he was sacrificing precious sleep time in a new plush mattress to hold Minseok on the cold tile floor of their dorm living room. He wouldn’t change it for the world though. He needed to fix this.

“What am I to you Minseok?”

“I don’t know. I thought you hated me but then you kissed me and now I can’t stop thinking about it or you.”

“Do you like Luhan?”

“Yes, I do but if you tell me not to invite him over I won’t.”

“No, Minseok that’s not fair.” Baekhyun wiped a few tears away holding Minseok closer, “I won’t keep you from your friends but please don’t lead me on like this. Would Luhan be here like this for you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Would I be here like this for you?”

“You already are.”

“That should say something to you.”

Minseok looked up with wide-eyes before Baekhyun smiled a bit and held him tighter. So, maybe confessing everything wouldn’t happen but this was better than nothing. Baekhyun was always there for Minseok. He would cross hell for Minseok if he asked him to. But for now, just being right there in the dark was fine enough.

They sat in silence for a bit before Baekhyun looked down to see Minseok sleeping. He looked more beautiful in the neon white glow of the fluorescent lights of this building than the orange of the old one. Baekhyun kissed his forehead before lifting him up and moving him to the other room. He left the door open and moved Minseok’s boxes in there too before closing it.

When Baekhyun went to bed he couldn’t stop thinking about what Minseok said, that he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss and him. Neither could Baekhyun. He wanted to do it again but there was no way he would sacrifice his heart if Minseok liked someone else. He wasn’t going to be a fool again.


	2. i'm pretty sure I'm right

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

Distance was the first thing Baekhyun thought about. He needed to put some distance between him and Minseok. Mostly figuratively but the new housing arrangement made it easier to make it physical distance too. The ‘neutral hour’ was no longer in the schedule and Minseok never complained about it like Baekhyun wanted him to. He just avoided Baekhyun as often.

Baekhyun went about his days like normal. He attended class and did his homework. In the afternoon he would eat dinner alone when Minseok was in his room doing his own studies. When Minseok would come out Baekhyun would excuse himself to his room. They did this for days, avoiding all talks Baekhyun knew they should have had.

But Baekhyun knew that it was only a matter of time because Minseok was a ticking time bomb. If he had something on his mind he was going to corner Baekhyun before long and possibly blow up in his face. It only took a few more days before that happened and Baekhyun was still unprepared for it.

“Baekhyun, we need to talk.”

“You’re talking now.”

“Look, don’t be a smartass. This is important.”

“Say what you have to say, I have homework to do.”

Baekhyun looked up for just a moment and saw the anger and frustration on Minseok’s face. Baekhyun didn’t want to deal with this right now. He stood up from the dining room table and put his dishes in the sink before he tried to push past Minseok. He was just shoved back into the living room.

“What the hell Minseok?”

“I said I wanted to talk. I have some shit to fucking say and you’re going to listen.”

“Then fucking spill it.”

Minseok took a deep breath and Baekhyun tried to be prepared for whatever was going to come out of Minseok’s mouth.

“Look. I’m still kind of sour about what happened in the old dorm. It kind of made Luhan uncomfortable to the point he hasn’t really talked to me much.”

“Not my fucking problem.”

“Listen to me damn it. I like him and he’s a really cool person. You pretty much threw him out of our dorm. Ours, not yours.”

“We have a rule about visitor’s Minseok.”

“Oh really? It wasn’t because of your feelings for me? Like those aren’t fucking obvious now.”

“That’s a low fucking blow Minseok.”

Baekhyun tried to walk by Minseok again and was met with resistance _again_. This time he was pushed against the wall, “No! You’re going to listen to everything I have to say! We need to talk!.”

“The fuck do you want me to say Minseok? Do you want me to admit that I’m jealous and didn’t want to see you in bed with another guy? Is that what you wanted to hear!?”

Minseok looked away completely crushed. Baekhyun guessed he wasn’t expecting that answer. Baekhyun felt the anger bubbling in his stomach. Minseok had pissed him off. Distance wasn’t going well so Baekhyun guessed honesty would have to do.

Minseok’s hands left Baekhyun’s shirt collar and he took the opportunity to switch their positions. Baekhyun pushed Minseok into the wall holding his hips so he couldn’t move anywhere. It stunned Minseok to the point he stayed paralyzed.

“Answer me. Is that what you wanted to hear? You wanted to hear I was jealous.”

“No.”

It was so meek Baekhyun almost felt bad for pushing it out of Minseok. His eyes were filling with tears as Baekhyun just stood there, hands held firm. Baekhyun’s mind was racing as Minseok just stood there quietly. He closed his eyes for a moment before he moved his hands to cradle Minseok’s jaw. He ran his thumbs across Minseok’s cheeks wiping away tears before placing them over his Adam’s Apple. Minseok’s breath hitched and he quietly moaned. Baekhyun signed before opening his eyes to see Minseok’s parted lips.

There were no more tears coming from Minseok’s eyes but they were still glazed over. Baekhyun got closer and pressed his forehead to Minseok’s. Like this, they were sharing the same breath again.

“What do you want from me Minseok?”

“Right now?”

“Yes, Minseok, right now. What do you want from me?”

“Kiss me...please.”

There was no time between the last syllable of his statement and Baekhyun’s lips pressing hot into Minseok’s. With one hand still holding him firmly against the wall, Baekhyun let the other hand wander until it cupped a handful of Minseok’s ass. He lifted his leg and Baekhyun put it up on his hip before pushing harder into the wall grinding on Minseok. Baekhyun kissed Minseok so much that his lips were swollen and he was gasping for air. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was from him holding his throat or the kissing.

They broke apart and Minseok’s arms came up to drape around Baekhyun’s shoulders. They stayed just like that for a few moments before Baekhyun closed his eyes. He felt Minseok shift before he was grinding against Baekhyun’s thigh panting.

“We should stop Minseok.”

Minseok let his leg fall and Baekhyun kept his hands on Minseok except moving them to cup his face and press a chaste kiss to his lips, “Just for now. I want you to figure out what you want. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Minseok hugged Baekhyun and it made his heart flutter. He stayed there and Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to pull him off. They swayed around in a circle for a bit before Minseok let go and smiled wide.

“We both have homework.”

“Okay. I might invite Jongdae over soon to study. I really need the help.”

“That’s okay with me.”

Minseok gave Baekhyun another small hug before walking to his room. Baekhyun fell against the wall dazed and a bit dizzy. Minseok was an incredible kisser. Baekhyun was still half-hard down his thigh. He was frustrated and the only solution was furiously masturbating in the shower. Thankfully, he had his own now.

After the kiss, things didn’t exactly get better. Baekhyun was always on edge. Always thinking about the fact that Minseok kissed him but liked Luhan. There were moments when Baekhyun would catch Minseok smiling at his phone or laughing. It infuriated him. They had each other’s number and texted but Baekhyun was well aware it was not his corgi memes making Minseok laugh like that. It was Luhan.

Baekhyun liked to make bad decisions. He was sitting on the couch staring at them; eight empty bottle from the night before when he got drunk and cried. Baekhyun was irritated; with himself, with Minseok; with everything. Minseok’s loud boisterous laughter was not making things any better. In fact, it was proving to be the most irritating thing Baekhyun had ever heard. He wasn’t even sure what he was talking about since Minseok was speaking in Mandarin. Which wasn’t fair because Baekhyun could only pick up on a few words here and there, and not full sentences.

When Minseok came out of his room Baekhyun just looked up and scoffed. He wondered what they were talking about, but then he didn’t. Who knew, who cared. Baekhyun heard the notification tone and rolled his eyes. Minseok gave another huge, gummy smile that made Baekhyun snap.

“The fuck are you laughing at?”

Minseok looked up confused but then smiled at Baekhyun. That made him even more furious, “It’s a picture of a snake in a hat. It’s really cute.”

“Oh...who were you on the phone with?”

“Luhan. I was practicing my speaking. It’s not the best but it's getting better.”

“So now you talk to him in Mandarin so that you can keep secrets from me or something?”

Baekhyun stood up from the couch and swayed a bit. He got up too fast. Minseok just shook his head and chuckled.

“No, Baekhyun I wasn’t really talking about anything. What’s with you? Are you drunk?”

“No, I got up too fast. Those are from last night. Are you dating him or something now? Is that why you’re talking to him so much?”

“Baekhyun, no, what the hell? Where is this coming from?”

“Then why do you hole yourself up in your room all the time on the phone? You rarely spend time with me anymore. You don’t even have dinner with me or even come out for our ‘neutral talk hour’.”

Baekhyun went to take a step but hit the side of the coffee table instead. It knocked the bottles over causing one to break on the floor. He stepped on a piece before yelping in pain and falling onto the couch. Minseok just sighed before taking pity on him and getting the first aid kit.

“Baekhyun what’s gotten into you?”

Between the pain in his foot and realizing he scared Minseok, Baekhyun started to cry. He was softly sobbing while Minseok was pulling the glass from his foot and blowing on it.

“I miss you. I just want to spend time with you but all you do is talk to Luhan.”

“I’m sorry Baekhyun. You should have just said something. We could have had dinner tonight. All I was doing was practicing my speech because I have an oral test next week.”

“Now I feel so stupid.”

Minseok shook his head more and Baekhyun laughed because his feet were ticklish. Minseok wrapped bandages around his foot and Baekhyun watched him carefully. He saw how shiny his lips were and laughed again.

“Minseok are you wearing lip gloss?”

“It’s chapstick Baekhyun.”

Slowly, Baekhyun slid his thumb across Minseok’s lip and then sucked on it. He flicked his tongue against it tasting a splash of strawberry. It made him go into giggle fits.

“Why does it taste like candy?”

Minseok’s tongue darted out his mouth and Baekhyun wanted to kiss him again. He pulled Minseok up from the floor and into his lap and there was no hesitation. Baekhyun tilted his head back and Minseok just started kissing him.

“Now you taste like strawberry.”

“That’s because the chapstick is flavored stupid.”

“I’m not stupid.”

Baekhyun pouted but then Minseok took his bottom lip tugging on it and sinking his teeth in just hard enough for a groan to come up. Baekhyun pushed Minseok down on the couch and started kissing his neck and jawline before pressing hard into his lips. Minseok’s arms came around his shoulders and pulled him down flush against him.

Hips came up and Baekhyun moaned into Minseok’s mouth. He no longer cared about the pain in his foot. He just wanted to kiss Minseok stupid. A hand went into his hair and Baekhyun felt him tug hard until his throat was exposed. He licked from his clavicle all the way to his ear and then bit down.

“Fuck”

Baekhyun hissed canting his hips and grinding himself against Minseok’s thigh. He wasn’t bashful at all and Minseok seemed to be getting off on it just as much sucking a hickey into Baekhyun’s shoulder. It went on like that before Baekhyun came to the realization he was going to climax. He slowed himself down and started just kissing Minseok again. He sighed and Baekhyun felt his fingers drawing little circles down his spine. He didn’t want this to ever stop.

“Baekhyun, we should -.”

“Is it too much?”

“No. We should stop though.”

Baekhyun giggled and Minseok just helped him up trying not to look at the obvious boner Baekhyun had strangled in his skinny jeans. But Baekhyun was Baekhyun and he pretty much just adjusted himself without shame in front of Minseok giving him a pretty good idea of what he was working with. Baekhyun smirked when he saw exactly where Minseok’s eyes were. He palmed himself and bucked into his hand as Minseok pouted.

“That’s not fair.”

“Well then maybe you should stop being so weird with that Luhan guy and figure out if you like me.”

Minseok’s mouth opened and closed several times before Baekhyun left a sloppy kiss on it and stood to go lay down. He was fully clothed when he plopped into bed but he didn’t care. He was high on kisses from Minseok and the hope that maybe soon they could go on a date or maybe blow each other.

Whatever came first. Baekhyun hoped himself.

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

The absolute best thing about the new dorm was that there was a built-in laundry room. Baekhyun thanked his lucky stars he no longer had to save his quarters or fight with the other students using it. The only person he had to fight with was Minseok. He was used to that anyways.

The absolutely worst thing was coming out of his room to find that his clothes were sopping wet in a laundry basket on top of the dryer, suds and soap still covering them. There was only one other person in the dorm and Baekhyun knew that Minseok had done this purposefully. He was trying to get a rise out of him and it had fucking worked.

“Minseok you fucking dick, get the fuck in here!”

Minseok entered the room with a sly smirk and Baekhyun knew this was done with a purpose. Baekhyun tried to calm down but he was pretty sure he would have to rewash everything in the basket.

“Did you do this?”

Baekhyun pointed to the basket and Minseok nodded his head just laughing to himself. It made Baekhyun even more furious. He grabbed Minseok's hips and slowly walked with him until he was back pressed against the door.

“Do you think this is funny? You could have ruined my clothes.”

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to play a harmless prank on you.”

“I have to rewash it all and we both have class in the morning. I will have to stay up until fucking two in the morning Minseok.’

“I said I was sorry.”

“How sorry are you? Show me how sorry you are.”

Baekhyun let go and Minseok scrambled to pull him down to kiss him. Baekhyun was surprised. He stared down at Minseok when he pulled back looking confused.

“You didn’t want me to do that, did you?”

“Um, I - uh. Well, I won’t refuse your kisses but I more or less wanted you just to put my clothes in the washer and restart it so that we didn’t have to stay up all night.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Minseok, stop saying you're sorry and just put my stuff in with yours. We’ll sort through it later.”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun ran a hand down his face as Minseok opened the lid of the washer and put everything in. There wasn’t much space left but Baekhyun did not want to stay up really late. What he did want to do was leave the room and go for a walk. He wasn’t sure to where but he sure as hell didn’t want to stay in the dorm right now. Every single kiss with Minseok was just making him fall faster and feel worse.

Minseok called after him a few times but he was already out the door. Baekhyun saw Sehun and Jimin sitting in the hallway laughing hysterically and Baekhyun got interested. They were showing each other their phones and pointing. Baekhyun sat down with a huff and looked at them confused.

“Okay, I have to know what is so funny.”

Jimin looked up holding his phone out for Baekhyun while Sehun just continued to giggle, “Look, it's Sehun’s new blog..”

“What is ‘Texts with The Father'?’”

Baekhyun handed Jimin his phone back before looking up and seeing Sehun trying to control himself. He took a few deep breaths before covering his mouth and then blowing a breath through his lips.

“Okay, so you remember Jongin right?”

“Yeah, totally. I remember them being really chill.”

“So we used to have this group chat with Chanyeol and we would talk about K-pop and aliens and shit but like we had this talk about religion. We each were a part of the Holy Trinity. Blasphemous I know. So I’m the Holy Ghost and Jongin is the Son.”

“Okay, I guess I see where this is going. Chanyeol is 'The Father'?”

“Yes. Good. You’re like a regular Nancy Drew. So I made this blog of screenshots from our old conversations on Tumblr and it's gotten like really big. I think it might be bigger than BTS’ville.”

“The fuck is BTS’ville?”

“Nothing you want to read or would understand.”

Baekhyun was intrigued but hesitant. He wasn’t a blogger. He didn’t understand Tumblr and rarely got on Twitter, but he was always up for a laugh. Sehun sent a text with the link and Baekhyun decided he had spent enough time away from his dorm. Minseok would probably be sulking.

And he was right. Minseok was sitting on the couch and when Baekhyun walked in he perked up with two mugs of tea on the coffee table. Defeated and smiling, Baekhyun joined Minseok on the couch.

“Sehun gave me this blog to look at. Want to laugh with me?”

“Yeah. Our clothes are in the dryer. I know you don’t dry your jeans though so they are hanging up in my bathroom.”

“Thank you.”

Minseok gave a half-smile and then leaned into Baekhyun kissing his cheek, “I’m sorry for pranking you and making you mad. I didn’t know you would react like that.”

“It’s okay. Let’s just look at this dumb blog and forget about it.”

Baekhyun pressed the link and Minseok leaned into his shoulder looking down at his phone. The blog was pretty simple compared to some of the more elaborate aesthetic blogs Baekhyun had seen. It was black and white and all the screenshots were cropped neatly. The first one made Baekhyun laugh but Minseok didn’t quite understand.

“Wow. ‘His bio is cocky, but I’d swipe right on Xiumin so fast I’d loge my phone in the wall.’ That’s gold.”

“Who is Xiumin?”

Baekhyun snorted and then leaned his head on Minseok’s, “Xiumin is the oldest member of EXO. He’s really fucking hot. He looks like you, except hotter with pleather pants and chokers.”

“You’re into that sort of thing?”

“Xiumin or the outfit? Cause porque no los dos?”

“What if I wore a choker?”

Baekhyun swallowed hard. That thought went straight to his dick. Minseok in a choker was pretty similar to Xiumin in a choker and well, Xiumin might have been Baekhyun’s bias besides Kai and D.O. He took a deep breath and Minseok chuckled beside him wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s middle.

“That good, huh?”

“I could really get into that.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Baekhyun continued to scroll through the blog and found another few things that were absolutely hilarious. A story that Sehun recalled in detail about The Father texting the Holy Ghost about finding, making, and then deleting a FetLife account. Baekhyun wasn’t aware what that was until Minseok explained and that also went straight to his dick because now Baekhyun was thinking about all sorts of kinky shit and Minseok in collars.

There was another story that was written out about how The Father signed up for one of those websites where you buy hookers to cheat on your wife, for research purposes. Of course, The Father was only interested in how it worked and Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol really had some weird ass quirks.

The last screenshots had Minseok finally laughing out loud. It was several conversations between Sehun and Chanyeol, or the Holy Ghost and The Father. The first conversation was about BTS biases. Baekhyun read the texts aloud as best he could because they were laughing so hard. Mostly because of the fact that fuck boy Jimin and famous Park Jimin had the same name and all the conversations were relatable.

_[New Message from The Holy Ghost]_

_Okay but jin tho_

_[New Message from The Father]_

_Is he bias worthy?_

_[3 New Messages from The Holy Ghost]_

_Perhaps idk when i watch videos i’m always drawn to his face although jimin’s voice has got me feelin some type of way._

_But also j-hope exists_

_I might just like j-hope bc he picks on rap monster 24/7 tho_

_[2 New Messages from The Father]_

_Okay listen they are very attractive. Like it's unreal._

_Reasons to love j-hope #1: he picks on rap mon._

“It's so funny. Wow. Oh boy. And J-Hope does pick on Rap Mon. It’s so funny but like the thing is Hoseok picks on Namjoon here and they are so similar it's crazy.”

“But is J-Hope really that hot?”

“Hell yeah, he is. Baekhyun, J-Hope could like get it.”

“Evidently, the Holy Ghost feels the same way.”

Baekhyun and Minseok continued to laugh while Baekhyun read another conversation about how the Holy Ghost was ‘pure’. Baekhyun laughed because he knew well that Sehun was not very pure at all. He was friends with Jimin. Fuck boy, not Vocalist. He was talking about cooking dinner for J-Hope and the Father replied that ‘impure thoughts are what makes fandom so fun’ and then ‘you can like … cook for him and then he fucks you on the counter ya kno?’. Minseok was hysterical beside Baekhyun and it was the first time in a while it made his heart feel warm instead of making him irritated. Then the Holy Ghost made a Jesus reference and Baekhyun snorted. He also said it was ‘incentives to clean up the counter while cooking’ which lead to The Father replying with ‘ or it could be like a cute little thing where y’all clean together after the meal /then/ he fucks ya on the counter’. The Holy Ghost swore to God and Baekhyun made a mental note to give Sehun as much shit as he could about his fake religion kink.

It felt nice to curl up on the couch with a giggling Minseok. Even though he was done reading Minseok stayed curled up on Baekhyun laughing and wiping away a few tears. Baekhyun didn’t move and neither did Minseok, and he thought that was okay. It was incredibly nice, then Baekhyun got a text and it scared the both of them.

_[New Message from Dae]_

_Hey, want to go with me and Chanyeol out tomorrow? Chanyeol is still upset about Chester and wants to get out of the dorm._

Baekhyun turned to Minseok who had closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked tired. Baekhyun lifted his arm and wrapped it around Minseok’s shoulder pulling him close and letting him rest.

“Hey, is it okay to go?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t know if you wanted to do something or not.”

“I was going to cook but you aren’t going to be gone that long are you?”

“No, I’ll be home before then.”

“Okay. I’ll make sure it's ready before you get home. I’m tired so I’m going to lay down. Don’t forget your pants are hanging in my bathroom.”

Minseok untangled himself from Baekhyun and smiled. Baekhyun smiled back thumbing a quick text before looking up to see Minseok still sitting on the couch. When Baekhyun looked up Minseok leaned in and kissed him again. It made Baekhyun’s heart twist. He was being so affectionate and while Baekhyun never wanted to turn down his kisses, he was starting to get confused. Really confused. He was falling really hard for Minseok, but there was still Luhan. Perfect, Mandarin-speaking bright-eyed Luhan.

“Goodnight Baekhyun.”

“Goodnight.”

Simple words and Baekhyun was still feeling it in his chest. Sooner or later they were going to have to talk about everything. Baekhyun needed to talk about it with someone, anyone. Tomorrow. He could talk about it with Jongdae and Chanyeol. Although, he was sure Jongdae was going to give him the biggest fucking ‘I told you so’ in the whole entire world.

Or maybe his longest ‘yeah boy’, Baekhyun would have to see.

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

“Hell yeah - “

Baekhyun covered Jongdae’s mouth and stared down at him clutching his head in between both hands, “If you say boy after that yeah and elongate it more than point zero three seconds, I’m going to break your neck and Chanyeol will have nowhere to put his ‘Chanaconda’.”

“Jongdae? Really? You told him what we named my dick?”

“I know a lot more than you think ‘Father’.”

“So, Sehun showed you the blog. Damn. I felt really exposed when he made that.”

Baekhyun let go of Jongdae who squeaked and then jumped up and down. There was an ‘I told you so’ before they sat down in the cafe with coffee and snacks. Baekhyun had told Jongdae there was some progress with Minseok. He was more than excited to talk about it and Baekhyun was just glad he didn’t have to hear about Chanyeol and his sexcapades.

“So, you kissed him?”

“Yeah, a lot in fact. A few times. It’s not just that though.”

“Go on.”

Both Chanyeol and Jongdae had their chins propped on their hands sipping their coffee. It made Baekhyun irritated how invested they were in hearing about Minseok and kisses. But then it wasn't just kissing. It was Minseok putting Baekhyun’s jeans hang drying. It was curling up on the couch laughing at dumb conversations with ‘The Father’. And then it was promises of dinner together, late night television, and Baekhyun feeling like he was drowning at all hours of the day. Jongdae seemed to want to talk about it more.

“I’m so confused. I think I like him but there’s still that stupid perfect boyfriend Luhan.”

“Have they still been talking?”

“Not as much it seems, but I haven’t been paying attention.”

“You know, you could just ask him out.”

“Yeah, but what if he’s dating Luhan?”

That made Baekhyun feel horrible. The thought of Minseok actually dating Luhan made Baekhyun’s stomach curl. He grimaced and his friends noticed giving him a concerned look. He set his pastry down because all of a sudden everything tasted like ash. Baekhyun stared down at his drink thinking about how awful it would be to live with Minseok while he was seeing Luhan but was snapped out by Chanyeol’s hand on his face.

“Hey, stop that. Just talk to him. Don’t argue, talk. You guys always get into heated arguments. Just sit him down and talk to him about it and tell him how you feel.”

“That’s so much easier said than done with Minseok.”

There was a bit more conversation, mostly about statistics before they all threw their trash away. Chanyeol offered to walk Baekhyun back to his dorm while Jongdae went off to grab some things from the grocery store. It wasn’t like it was a long walk but Baekhyun sensed Chanyeol had something more to say and it seemed he did.

“The frat is having a party soon. Jongdae and I are probably going to go since it’s at the frat house and their parties are fucking lit. But I have to warn you, Luhan will be there. I want you to go but I don’t want you to end up fighting both Minseok and Luhan.”

“I can’t even stand to fight with Minseok anymore. I just feel deflated every time.”

“Good then maybe you can go and just have a good time with him.”

“I’ll try. I’ll see how this week’s tests go.”

“Oh yeah, don’t ask me how I got this. Don’t even ask what it is, and especially don’t fucking tell Sehun.”

Baekhyun took the piece of paper from Chanyeol and shoved it into his jacket. They were already at the dorms after making a short stop at the fountain to visit Chester. Chanyeol was happy he was doing well which made Baekhyun laugh as they discussed Chester needing a proper diet and exercise.

They had just walked into the hallway when Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun’s hair away from his forehead. He kissed it promising that things would work themselves out and that he didn’t need to worry. But as he walked to his door he did start to worry because Minseok was standing in the threshold with a very angry look on his face.

He pulled Baekhyun inside. Baekhyun couldn’t even take off his shoes before Minseok was furiously yelling at him.

“What the fuck was that? Why was he kissing you?”

“He was just being nice? What the hell Minseok? You know that Chanyeol and Jongdae are a thing. I was really upset about some stuff and he was just comforting me.”

“Why wouldn’t you just talk to me if you were upset?”

“Because it's something I don’t want to talk to you about. I’m sorry but there are just some things I can’t talk about with you yet.”

“That’s not fucking fair. I tell you everything.”

“No, you don’t.”

Minseok was slipping his shoes on and Baekhyun’s heart dropped. He was going to leave. He thought he knew where to. It made him even more furious as he grabbed his jacket and tossed it around his shoulders. Baekhyun took the opportunity to grab Minseok’s wrist and try to pull him into a hug.

“Stop. Please, just stay here and talk to me. Why do we always fight like this?”

“Because I can’t fucking stand you sometimes.”

Baekhyun stumbled back a bit from Minseok shoving him and he almost tripped over their rug. Minseok grabbed his things and left the dorm. Baekhyun followed standing in the doorway watching as Minseok took the exit toward the frat house. Yeah, he was going to see Luhan.

There was a noise and Baekhyun saw Sehun waving him down. Sehun seemed to be in a hurry to talk to Baekhyun, jogging over and huffing.

“Hey did Chanyeol give you something?”

Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow then narrowed his gaze, “Yeah, how did you know?”

“Damn it, I told him not to do it. Big Brother is always watching and he’s going to get in trouble.”

“I haven't even looked at it. What is it?”

“Answers to the statistics exam.”

Baekhyun looked around and smirked at Sehun before slamming the door in his face and locking it behind him. He heard Sehun slamming his fists on the door saying something akin to ‘they were always being watched’ but Baekhyun didn’t care. He was about to memorize those answers while he waited for Minseok to return.

It was hours later after two cups of tea, some instant noodles, and memorizing every single answer that Baekhyun realized that Minseok was still not back. He didn’t have a proper dinner because Minseok wasn’t home to cook. He loved Minseok’s cooking and his stomach missed it. There were no leftovers to reheat so Baekhyun just opted to take a shower and head to bed. He could have a big breakfast in the morning.

He tossed and turned for a bit wondering when Minseok would come back. _If_ he would come back. The thought entered into Baekhyun’s mind that Minseok might be staying the night at the frat house. Which would mean that anything could happen with Luhan. A dark pit grew in his stomach at that thought but he pushed it away and closed his eyes.

Baekhyun only slept for about an hour before he groggily opened his eyes to see his clock’s blearing red numbers screaming that it was only midnight. Great, he was going to sleep like shit, starving and upset. He rolled over but was met with a weird resistance in his blanket. When he pulled, it was difficult and then he realized why. He hadn’t locked his bedroom door like every other night and right at that moment he was thankful.

Minseok was laying right next to him in his basketball shorts and tank top with still damp hair. Baekhyun’s pillows were slightly wet but he didn’t care, Minseok was back. Baekhyun stayed quiet only shifting his body and pulling Minseok to him. He realized just how upset Minseok looked. Why would he be upset? He just came back from the frat house and Luhan. Baekhyun covered him up and wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist. That’s when he broke down.

“I’m sorry I overreacted. I feel like such an asshole. You wanted to talk to me for the first time ever and instead, I got upset and yelled at you. I’m so sorry, Baekhyun.”

“Shh. You came back, but where did you go?”

“You’re going to think I’m dumb.”

“Just tell me. I won’t be upset.”

“I sat at the fountain and talked to Chester.”

“Wait, what?”

Baekhyun laughed into Minseok’s hair and then felt Minseok chuckle through his sobs. Baekhyun pulled back and saw a small smile on Minseok’s face. He kissed it before hugging Minseok’s flush to his chest.

“I went to talk to Chester. I saw Chanyeol and he apologized. I realized that I was being dramatic. So, I sat and talked to Chester and well I asked him if I should apologize and he like quacked furiously at me. Chanyeol said that was his way of saying that I should apologize. He did it to Jongdae when they fought about the last banana milk.”

“You guys are so weird, but I’m glad you came back. I missed you and dinner.”

Minseok pulled back with a surprised look and concern in his eyes, “Wait, you didn’t eat?”

“I had ramyun but you didn’t cook so I didn’t get to eat anything.”

“Now I feel worse. I’ll make you breakfast in bed and I’ll wash your clothes for a week. I’m so sorry, Baekhyun.”

“How about you just kiss me and we’ll call it even.”

Baekhyun smirked and wiped away the trails of tears on Minseok’s cheeks before leaning and kissing him hard. He pulled Minseok’s up a bit and then rolled over so that he was on top of him. It was a pretty bad idea because then Minseok straddled him and started kissing down Baekhyun’s jaw and nipping at his ear.

“Let me make it up to you, please.”

“How?”

“Just, let me.”

Baekhyun nodded and whispered a quiet ‘okay’ in Minseok’s ear before he felt his hands wandering down his bare chest. Minseok continued to pepper his neck in kisses and it went straight to Baekhyun’s dick but that seemed to be Minseok’s intentions. They were crossing a line, a line that they had been dancing on for weeks now. They hadn’t talked about the makeout sessions or the slow grinding on the couch, but Minseok’s intentions were pretty clear when he started kissing down Baekhyun’s chest.

“Shit, Minseok.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Nope.”

Minseok smirked into Baekhyun stomach before dragging his tongue from his belly-button to the waist of his way too thin boxers. He tongued a sensitive area and Baekhyun’s hand flew up into his wet hair, stroking it and gripping a small handful. It just fueled Minseok it seemed before he bit down on the elastic and pulled it back with his teeth. Okay, that was really hot and Baekhyun wouldn’t mind them fighting more if it meant filthy blowjobs and bedroom eyes.

Baekhyun was rid of his boxers and fully erect against his stomach. Minseok sat on his thighs just staring for a moment and Baekhyun got a little self-conscious. He became shy but then Minseok smiled and took it into his small hands and started stroking.

“You’re a lot bigger than my imagination.”

“Fuck, that feels good.”

“I want to make you feel better.”

Minseok leaned down and kissed Baekhyun length and if it wasn’t for the fact that his tongue was having a sloppy makeout with his dick Baekhyun would have thought it was kind of cute. But then his tongue went from his balls to his tip and Baekhyun moaned so loud he was sure someone in the hall could hear him. When Minseok took his full length down his throat, Baekhyun had to brace himself with one hand tangled in the bed sheets. Minseok’s mouth was warm and his throat constricted around him in the right way.

How Minseok could deep throat like that right off the bat was a mystery to Baekhyun. A mystery he never wanted to solve because it felt so good to be that fucking deep in Minseok’s mouth. He swallowed and Baekhyun was already about to come undone. He sucked one long drag up and then swirled his tongue and Baekhyun bit back the whine in his throat.

“When’s the last time you got a decent blowjob?”

“Never. Not like this.”

“Interesting.”

The way Minseok started sucking in earnest was fantastic. Baekhyun watched as his pink lips wrapped around his cock and how he closed his eyes every time he went down flush with his pelvis. Baekhyun tried not to thrust up from the bed but then Minseok pushed his hands underneath Baekhyun’s ass urging him to continue, so he did until he spilled into Minseok’s throat with a strangled moan of his name.

Minseok helped Baekhyun back into his boxers as he basked in his orgasm. It was endearing the way Minseok held Baekhyun like a little spoon kissing down his spine and holding him tight around the waist. Baekhyun could tell he was still painfully turned on but when he mentioned satisfying Minseok’s he just swatted his hand away.

“Are you going to kick me out of bed?”

Baekhyun furrowed his brow and turned around in Minseok’s arms curling up around him. There was no way Baekhyun was kicking anything, especially not Minseok and not out of his bed. He was so exhausted but satisfied. But also Baekhyun wanted Minseok there, wanted him to stay and sleep next to him. The look on his face hurt Baekhyun because it seemed like maybe that had happened before.

“No, why would I? You just gave me the best blowjob of my life and you’re kind of cute. I’d really like it if you stayed.”

“You think I’m cute?”

Baekhyun flushed but nodded his head until Minseok kissed him. He buried his head in Baekhyun’s chest and he could still feel the stupid smile on his face. Baekhyun started scratching his head and just cuddling him until he heard quiet whispers laced with a little sadness.

“Usually guys kick me out after I blow them.”

“I’ll never kick you out of my bed especially if you’ve just blown me.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Also, stop blowing dumb frat fuck boys with no intentions to be with you.”

Minseok froze in Baekhyun’s arms but didn’t say anything. Baekhyun just swallowed hard and waited. After a few moments Minseok relaxed but remained silent. Baekhyun wanted to tell him that he had every intention of possibly dating Minseok but maybe now wasn’t the right time. Minseok was falling asleep. His lazy circles on Baekhyun’s back started getting slower and slower and then stopped altogether when Minseok’s hand was placed firmly on the small of Baekhyun’s back.

In Baekhyun’s arms was when he thought Minseok was the most beautiful. Sleeping peacefully, and tangled in his sheets with a pleasant smile on his face was Baekhyun’s last image of Minseok before he closed his eyes and laid his head on top of Minseok’s. He adjusted the blankets before taking a deep breath and kissing Minseok’s temple.

“Goodnight beautiful.”

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

Suspicion arose in Baekhyun when he woke up and Minseok was no longer in bed with him. But then he smelled food and his stomach growled like a lion or maybe just a starving college kid. He put on his pajama pants and slippers before padding to the kitchen to see Minseok cooking breakfast. He smiled at the scene in front of him. Minseok was in his boxers and an apron. His clothes were on the counter covered in waffle batter and bacon grease. Baekhyun took the opportunity to scare Minseok but when he didn’t jump Baekhyun pouted.

“You were supposed to be scared.”

“I’m not scared of you putting your arms around my waist dumbass.”

“Mm. Why are you insulting me when I could pull your boxers down and spank your ass right here in front of the stove.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Be careful there sassy. I would.”

Baekhyun kissed Minseok’s shoulder before looking over to see the mangled circles that appeared to be Minseok’s version of waffles. Even though they looked weird Baekhyun tried a piece. To his surprise, they were pretty delicious. Baekhyun stole a piece of bacon before Minseok smacked his hand. So, Baekhyun reared back and slapped Minseok square on his right ass cheek.

He yelped and Baekhyun felt so satisfied he did it again. This time Minseok fell over and held onto the edge of the stove. He arched his back into Baekhyun’s softening morning wood but with the friction, it came back to life.

“Don’t do that please.”

Baekhyun bit down on Minseok’s shoulder and slid his hand down the back of Minseok’s boxers groping his ass and massaging where he slapped. Minseok sighed before leaning back into Baekhyun's shoulder. He was pouting and it made Baekhyun smile.

“Sorry.”

“No, you aren’t you little shit. Can I finish breakfast now or are you going to fuck me on the counter?”

Baekhyun sat for a moment and thought about the conversation with ‘The Father’ and the sanitary implications of having sex on counters. But then he thought about the fact that Minseok was asking about fucking in the kitchen. Baekhyun lowered his voice and turned Minseok around making sure they weren’t going to burn their breakfast.

“Do you want me to fuck you on the counter?”

Baekhyun nosed at Minseok’s jaw before kissing his neck and keeping his hands wrapped around Minseok’s waist. He sighed into Baekhyun’s shoulder before kissing across Baekhyun’s collar.

“Maybe another time. I still owe you breakfast and I’m determined to not screw this up.”

Baekhyun pouted but Minseok just kissed it away and continued to cook. Reluctantly, Baekhyun detached himself from Minseok and decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. When he got back everything was done and Minseok was in a clean pair of basketball shorts, sans t-shirt. Baekhyun took his time to admire Minseok and breakfast. It was starting to feel incredibly domestic and Baekhyun kind of liked it.

“Are you going to keep staring or come eat breakfast? Don’t you have a class in a couple hours?”

“I could always skip it and watch you work out.”

“Oh, now you want to watch me work out when you used to literally hate it.”

“I could get used to it if you worked out like that.”

Baekhyun licked lips and wiggled his eyebrows while Minseok deadpanned and pointed at breakfast. They ate in near silence but it was comfortable. Baekhyun wanted to mention the night before but soon after he finished eating Minseok took the dishes away and started washing them. He would have to save it for another time.

Instead, on his way to class, he unloaded to Jongdae. Which was a pleasant change considering it was always Jongdae talking about how Chanyeol’s tongue was magic and his hands were even better. Baekhyun wasn’t usually one to gush but for some reason, he couldn’t stop the word vomit.

“He fucking blew me like his life depended on it. He said it was his way of making it up to me for being overdramatic. Then, at breakfast, he asked me if I was going to fuck him on the counter. I should have said hell fucking yeah and just plowed into him.”

“Yeah, you’re totally not in love with him or anything. No big deal. I mean it's totally normal to blow your roommate that is supposed to be your archenemy and then have breakfast. Oh wait, and it’s very normal to spank him while he cooks you bacon too.”

“I think I want to marry him. I wouldn’t mind blowjobs and waffles every day for the rest of my life.”

“Listen to you. My baby is all grown up. When’s the wedding? Can we bring Chester?”

“You could bring The Holy Trinity _and_ Chester so long as I can talk about how amazing Minseok’s mouth is.”

Jongdae’s laugh carried through the halls and Baekhyun was feeling exceptionally happy. He couldn’t deny that he was excited to go back home to Minseok. But the statistics test wasn’t going to do itself. Baekhyun memorized most of the answers but the professor got wind that someone had the answers and changed half the test. It didn’t stop Baekhyun’s determination to pass it.

The only thing good about Scantron tests were instant results. After everyone finished the professor decided to go ahead and let everyone talk amongst themselves while he let the machine grade the tests. Jongdae mentioned the party again saying it was costume themed. Baekhyun shrugged and decided he would put it off until it got closer to the weekend. When he got home, he would ask Minseok if he wanted to go.

With a renewed pep in his step, Baekhyun walked back to the dorm after all of his classes that day. He had passed his statistics test with flying colors even with half the test changed. The first thing he wanted to do was tell Minseok. He walked in and toed off his shoes before knocking on Minseok’s bedroom door. He heard Minseok call back and went inside to see him at his desk studying.

“I passed my test.”

“Did you really?”

“Yeah, even though the test was changed and I didn’t really know everything I still passed!”

Minseok jumped up from his chair and hugged Baekhyun’s shoulders, spinning in a circle. Baekhyun let his lips fall into Minseok’s and he smiled into the kiss. They stood in each other's arms for a few moments before Minseok looked up and smiled wide and gummy.

“Do you want me to make you dinner?”

“Yeah. Can I have cake too?”

“Now, you’re just being greedy.”

“Mm. Where is that chapstick you have? That will do.”

“What am I dessert?”

“Do you want me to eat you up?”

Minseok flushed bright red before burying his face in Baekhyun chest laughing. Baekhyun walked them to Minseok’s wall and bit his lip before kissing Minseok again. This time much deeper. He let his hands wander until they were planted firm on Minseok’s ass before leaning over and biting his ear.

“Well, I’m waiting for an answer baby. Is that what you want?”

“You’re insufferable you know that.”

“And you’re so turned on by the thought of me eating your ass so what does that say about you?”

“That I’m hella gay and into your mouth.”

Baekhyun chuckled before kissing Minseok’s cheek and pulling away. He was still bright red but Baekhyun thought he looked cute. He grabbed Minseok’s hand pulling him into the kitchen. They rummaged through the fridge before realizing they had absolutely nothing to cook.

With that realization, Minseok looked at his bank books and started pouting. He hung his shoulders before Baekhyun kissed his temple, “What’s wrong?”

“I spent too much on groceries for the waffles and I don’t have enough to get stuff for tonight.”

“Oh. Want me to take care of you? I’ll take you shopping. Just think of me as your sugar daddy.”

“You’re still insufferable.”

Shopping went exactly how Baekhyun thought it would. Minseok picked up very little and always said he didn’t want to get too much. But Baekhyun wanted to spoil him and got everything that he wanted anyway. He wasn’t hurting for money and he knew Minseok needed to eat certain things while maintaining his body. They bought lots of vegetables and Minseok even picked the cake for Baekhyun.

Minseok cooked while Baekhyun sat on the counter watching. It was then he realized how domestic that they had actually gotten. From shopping together and kisses whenever they felt like to cooking together and being excited about good grades. They fell into a comfortable rhythm of orbiting each other like planets. Baekhyun was staring too long and felt a warm hand on his knee.

“Hey, you okay? You’re spacing out.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You almost done? I’m starving.”

Baekhyun jumped off the counter but he didn’t make it far before Minseok was pulling him in and giving him a concerned look, “Are you sure? Doesn’t seem like it. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Baekhyun was surprised when Minseok’s hand came up to his cheek and a soft, fond smile spread across his face, then he lifted up and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. Yeah, this was domestic as hell and Baekhyun loved every moment of it.

“Minseok, I -”

“Hey, whatever it is you don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. Just know I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and wrapped Minseok in a tight hug, “Are you still talking to Luhan?”

“I mean for our Chinese class yeah, I have to. He’s kind of my language partner.”

“I mean are you _talking_ to him.”

“Oh, when you put it that way, of course not. Why would I be?”

Minseok pulled back and held Baekhyun by his shoulders but he just shrugged and pulled Minseok back into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on his crown before nuzzling his cheek. They stayed that way for a few moments before Minseok went back to cooking and Baekhyun went back to staring.

Dinner that night was a lot different than any other time before. Minseok sat closer and kept his hand on Baekhyun’s knee the entire time, rubbing little circles into his jeans. It made Baekhyun’s heart thump in his chest. He wasn’t sure what exactly the little affection meant. It was when he was getting ready for bed that he really started to get confused.

Baekhyun had taken a shower and was getting ready to lay down. He went into the kitchen to do some last minute prep to grab a quick breakfast because he had an early class. Minseok was making some sort of fruit fusion water. Before Baekhyun could get into his bedroom Minseok was pulling his wrist and pouting. Baekhyun felt electric waves crashing over his body when Minseok kissed him goodnight and wished him sweet dreams.

As Baekhyun laid in bed he felt his whole body pulsing with excitement. Did this mean that Minseok liked him? He wasn’t talking to Luhan anymore and it seemed that he was still into giving Baekhyun kisses and much much more. Baekhyun turned over and text Jongdae with some questions.

_[New Message from Baekhyun]_

_What does it mean when someone kisses you goodnight and tells you sweet dreams?_

_[New Message from Jongdae]_

_That they are totally into you._

_[New Message from Baekhyun]_

_What about when they hold your knee during dinner?_

_[New Message from Jongdae]_

_If you have to message me about this then you are fucking dumb._

_[New Message from Baekhyun]_

_He likes me, doesn’t he?_

_[New Message from Jongdae]_

_That’s pretty fucking obvious dipshit. Just ask him out already. I’m trying to get my dick sucked._

_[New Message from Baekhyun]_

_Too. much. Information._

Baekhyun buried his face in his pillow. He wasn’t sure how to go about asking Minseok out. Was there a twelve step program? Could he just say ‘hey let’s go to a movie’? He still needed to decide on a costume and ask Minseok if he wanted to go to the frat party. There were too many questions and not enough answers for Baekhyun to keep his eyes open. He needed sleep and maybe something to keep him from having a nervous breakdown.

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

Costume party to Baekhyun meant rummaging through his closet trying to find something worth wearing and playing it up with costume jewelry and makeup. But to Jongdae it was buying a high-quality Harry Potter costume and to Chanyeol, buying an almost theatrical quality Iron Man suit. To Minseok, it was nearly killing Baekhyun.

Minseok agreed to go to the party with Baekhyun on the condition that they didn’t get ready together. As Baekhyun stood at the door of their dorm in his ‘spy’ outfit, which consisted of a suit and his hair pushed back, his jaw hit the floor and his dick pushed the fabric of his pleated pants.

Baekhyun’s mouth went dry as Minseok walked into the room with an almost murderous grin on his face. He had on a fishnet shirt and a baseball jacket with black ripped skinny jeans. Baekhyun recognized the outfit immediately. He whined in his throat when he saw chains and a thin leopard scarf. Ankle boots. One leather glove. Kohl-lined eyes and pushed back hair. Minseok wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and grinned when he pressed against his now fully erect cock.

“We can’t leave. I can’t let you go anywhere like this. Go back to your room now and change.”

“Do you know what I’m dressed up as?”

“My biggest wet dream. Now, go. Please. I’m begging you. I don’t want a boner the whole entire night.”

“You’re not escaping my question that fast. C’mon. Who am I?”

“Fuck you.”

“I could have gone with the blue leather jacket or the plaid pants.”

Baekhyun whined and pouted pulling Minseok flush with the door, “Why did you dress up as Xiumin?”

“Because you find him hot.”

“I find _you_ hot just how you are. You’re a fucking tease is what you actually are.”

“Should I drop to my knees and blow you right here?”

“Should I rinse your fucking mouth out with soap and water?”

Minseok pushed hard into Baekhyun’s lips with a searing kiss that made him dizzy. He was in for a night with how Minseok was acting. Hands wandering and groping making Baekhyun moan into his neck. Minseok chuckled before stopping completely and putting his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“So, if we’re talking hot EXO members who would you have rather I dress up as?”

“None of them.”

“Would you still think I was hot if I dressed as D.O or Kai?”

“If you dressed up as Kai, I would be banging you on the living room floor right now and we’d be skipping that party.”

“Interesting.”

Minseok smiled shyly before kissing Baekhyun chaste on the lips. Baekhyun pulled him flush before swaying a bit. His nerves were returning when he thought about them going to the party together. Not that people would get the wrong idea, but that they would run into Luhan. Baekhyun did not want to share his attention tonight.

The entire party was full of sweaty bodies, tacky costumes, and cheap beer. Typical college party. Loud music pulsed through the speaks of the frat house as Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol was the one DJing, a small smiling Harry Potter at his side. Minseok went to get a drink and talk to some friends when Baekhyun ran into his newfound self-proclaimed archenemy, Luhan.

“You must be - “

“Baekhyun.”

“Luhan. Sorry about, ya know, that time. I didn’t know you guys were -”

“In the past. Look, I’m going to find Minseok.”

“Wait, dance with me.”

Baekhyun shrugged but decided it wouldn’t harm anything to indulge Luhan in his request. They started swaying and holding onto each other’s hips. Baekhyun felt a different sense of comfort with Luhan. He smiled and laughed, talking about Minseok and their Mandarin class. As Baekhyun got to know Luhan, he felt bad for kicking him out of their dorm.

“So like, what’s the deal with you and Minseok? He tells me that you guys are pretty close now.”

“I’m not really sure. Can I be honest?”

“Absolutely.”

“I really like him. Used to be that I couldn’t stand him, but now he gives me kisses and cooks me breakfast. He gave me the most amazing blowjob of my life just to make up for upsetting me. He does my laundry and encourages me when I study.”

“Can I let you in on a little secret?”

“What?”

“He’s totally in love with you. He doesn’t do that shit for just anyone.”

“I thought you guys were a thing?”

“Holy hell no. Baekhyun, I’m asexual and Minseok has the sex drive of a teenager. There is no way that would work. We hung out because we have the same classes and are comfortable with each other. Minseok knows I’m ace and kind of sex repulsed.”

“I feel like a complete prick now.”

Baekhyun ran a hand down his face and sighed. So, Luhan didn’t even like anything remotely sexual. The worst part was that Minseok knew and never told Baekhyun. He didn’t feel betrayed but it left a small nagging feeling in his chest. He would have to talk to Minseok about the fact that he hid this just to get a rise out of him. Luhan was still dancing with Baekhyun when the music changed and he draped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“Don’t be upset with him. He was scared to say anything to you. He’s liked you for a long ass time.”

“How long?”

“Years. Imagine liking someone for that long and trying to work hard to change yourself. Fighting with who you are while everyone else is fighting you too. You know about the gym incidents and everything, so you know how tough Minseok’s had it. He likes you a lot, Baekhyun.”

“I need to go find him and scoop him up and tell him that I’m going to date him so hard.”

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Luhan kissed Baekhyun’s cheek and slapped him on the ass yelling ‘fighting’ in his direction pumping his fist. Baekhyun laughed and shook his head trying to find Minseok in the overgrown crowd of cartoon characters and slutty cops. He finally set his eyes on him standing next to Jongdae, but he was surprised when he looked more than a little peeved. When Baekhyun tried to give him a back hug he pulled away and stood next to Baekhyun silently.

“Are you okay, Minseok?”

“I’m fine.”

Baekhyun cupped Minseok’s face and turned it toward him, but Minseok just jerked away and pulled Baekhyun's hands away from him. It was obvious that Minseok was not fine. Something had happened but Baekhyun wasn’t sure what. Minseok finished his drink before walking away from where they had been standing. Baekhyun tried to follow but lost him when he walked out the front door of the frat house.

After an hour of sulking and beer pong, Baekhyun decided to find his way back to the dorms. He made it through the door and decided to visit Chanyeol and Jongdae. He had a key just like Jongdae did, so he let himself in. It was the worst idea he had since the dawn of time when he saw Jongdae’s ass and Chanyeol’s legs in the air.

“Learn to knock!”

“Fucking hell. Just finish. I don't care. Just let me pass out here for a bit. Minseok’s mad at me and I couldn’t find him at the party.”

Baekhyun plopped down on the other bed, regretting it instantly when the room spun and the only thing he could hear was the rushing of blood to his head. It wasn’t long before he was out cold, drooling into Chanyeol’s pillow.

Crusted face and sweaty, Baekhyun woke up about an hour later completely sober being cuddled by Chanyeol. He smiled before running his hand over Baekhyun’s fringe to move it away from his forehead. It was sticky and gross and Baekhyun needed to shower.

“Hey, you were crying in your sleep so Jongdae told me to hold you.”

“I hate when he’s mad at me. I don’t know what I did.”

“It might have to do with the fact you were dirty dancing with Luhan.”

“Fucking shit.”

Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest and sobbed for a bit before sniffling and apologizing for getting snot on his shirt. He shrugged it off and said there had been worse and Baekhyun didn’t question it further. With Chanyeol’s help, Baekhyun stood up and made his way out the door to his own dorm.

Deep down Baekhyun knew that Minseok would probably be waiting up for him. There was no doubt they needed to talk but Baekhyun was really expecting a fight. Instead, he found all the lights out and Minseok nowhere to be found. Baekhyun took his shoes off before slipping out of his suit jacket. When he walked past the couch he saw a silhouette by the window. It was Minseok holding his knees to his chest.

Baekhyun turned the lamp on and Minseok jumped up scowling and pacing over quickly. He grabbed Baekhyun by the collar and smelled him throwing Baekhyun off kilter. It was then that Baekhyun put two and two together.

“Where have you been? You smell like another guy.”

“I went to Jongdae and Chanyeol’s and passed out for a bit.”

“So you weren’t with Luhan?”

“Why would I be with Luhan?”

“You tell me, you were the one dirty dancing all over him at the party.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled Minseok’s hands down from his collar to rest on his waist. Minseok’s fists were still clenched with anger.

“Look, Minseok. I didn’t do anything with anyone.”

“How do I know that?!”

Minseok threw Baekhyun’s hands down and went to walk away but Baekhyun wasn’t having that. No, they needed to have this talk. Now. Baekhyun grabbed Minseok and pulled him in tight while he thrashed a bit.

“No, no. You’re going to talk to me. We need to talk about this. You are not walking away from me right now.”

“Why!? Why should I talk to a cheater?”

Minseok shoved Baekhyun and he stumbled into the lamp. He balanced it before following Minseok and quickly grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Minseok started sobbing and Baekhyun wasn’t all the way there yet. He was still playing catch up.

“Minseok, me cheating would imply that we are in a relationship.”

Minseok hiccuped and then laid his head on Baekhyun’s chest and meekly started whispering unintelligible things until Baekhyun finally comprehended the questions, “Aren’t we? Aren’t you my boyfriend, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun’s heart dropped to his feet and his knees started to wobble. He held Minseok that much closer and fell against the wall. So, that’s what this was about. All this time, all this affection because Minseok had assumed they were dating.

“I’m so dumb. Minseok, I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot.”

“Please tell me it's not true. Please. Baekhyun, please tell me you didn’t do anything.”

“No, baby. No. I promise. Fuck, I’ve been so scared to tell you how I feel and you just took it upon yourself to love me. I don’t deserve that. I’m so sorry.”

“Baekhyun, why do you think I did all those things for you? It was because I liked you. I don’t just blow frat boys and make breakfast for the fun of it. I liked them. I wanted to be with them. I want to be with _you_.”

“I want that too. Damn it, I’m so stupid.”

“You’re such a dumbass, but you’re my dumbass.”

“Absolutely. You’re stuck with me now.”

Between sobs and sloppy kisses, Minseok maneuvered them into Baekhyun’s bedroom and he let him take control of the situation and guide him down into the bed. Minseok curled into Baekhyun’s side leaving little pecks to his cheek. He was still calming down and Baekhyun was doing his best to comfort him.

“Minseok?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I get out of this suit and take a shower. I feel like a bum.”

“You look like a hot bum though, like if Gong Yoo were a bum.”

“Want to shower with me?”

Baekhyun turned over with a devious smile and Minseok just started laughing. It was the best sound in the world after arguing with Minseok. His laughter was medicine and Baekhyun wanted to keep hearing it for the rest of his life. He started tickling Minseok frantically and kissing his cheeks and neck. They tangled in each other for a bit until they were out of breath and nearly falling out of the bed. Minseok agreed to the shower so long as Baekhyun kept his hands to himself.

That went exactly how Baekhyun thought in his head. He washed Minseok’s hair before sneaking a hand down his back and cupping Minseok’s ass then feigning innocence when Minseok turned around with a frown. But Minseok wasn’t any better. Baekhyun let Minseok scrub his back and yelped when he snaked a hand around to grab a handful of Baekhyun citing ‘payback’. But soft kisses and quiet sighs turned into making out and holding each other tight until the water turned cold and they were shivering.

They dried off with fluffy towels and Minseok regretted not bringing clean clothes with him. Baekhyun’s solution was just to sleep naked. It wasn’t like they hadn’t just seen each other in all their glory. Minseok reluctantly agreed on the condition that Baekhyun kept his hands to himself again, but this time Baekhyun knew better than to push those boundaries.

Minseok went into his room and pulled pillows off the bed and joined Baekhyun in his. He pulled Minseok close to him and wrapped his arms tightly around Minseok’s waist kissing his shoulder. They stayed like that for a bit before Minseok pulled back and looked at Baekhyun.

“You know, you’ve called me baby twice and beautiful once. How come you were so afraid to just tell me you wanted to date me?”

“When did I call you beautiful?”

Baekhyun froze. He swallowed hard remembering when Minseok stayed in his bed the first time. When he held him close and watched him sleep with a peaceful expression on his face. Or was he sleeping? Baekhyun watched Minseok smirk before running his hand through Baekhyun’s damp hair.

“You are so gullible. You really thought I was sleeping? I was faking it to see if you would talk in your sleep. It was even better when you called me beautiful. Luckily you closed your eyes. You would have seen my blush so hard.”

“You weren’t supposed to hear that asshole.”

“So mean to your boyfriend.”

“Don’t start that shit. I’m still not afraid to spank you.”

“Promise?”

“Go the fuck to sleep, Minseok.”

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

“So, um - how do you feel about going to watch a movie with me?”

“You sound like you’re twelve years old. Grow some confidence.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jongdae.”

Chanyeol snickered from the bed as Baekhyun turned beet red. He grew enough confidence to tell Jongdae and Chanyeol about his night with Minseok but couldn’t seem to grow the balls to ask Minseok out on a proper date.

“You let him blow you but you can’t even ask him out? What kind of shit is that?”

“Jongdae, if I have to tell you to shut the fuck up again I’m going to do it myself.”

“You should just go ask Jimin how to put your dick in him. If Jimin can dick down Jungkook, then you can go to the movies with Minseok.”

“Yo, I heard that was the other way around.”

The rumors had spread and Jimin was outed. Baekhyun had laughed way too many times at a flustered Jimin in the hall sneaking kisses from Jungkook like they were doing something illegal. What was worse was that after so-called ‘punting’ Yoongi in the balls, Namjoon took him and Hoseok out for ice cream. The entire dorm was in some sort of crazy love fest but Baekhyun still couldn’t even ask Minseok to go on a date. Even Chanyeol and Jongdae had consummated their relationship. Baekhyun heard all the gory details of how Chanyeol could take dick like a champ and promptly vomited in his mouth. That was when Baekhyun realized he had probably told Jongdae to shut up about a million times in their lives as friends.

“How do I even ask him to go?”

“Why not just buy tickets and plan a date. Just spring it on him.”

“I don’t think Minseok would appreciate me interrupting his nightly schedule of K-Dramas and shrimp chips.”

Baekhyun shoved his hands into his pockets and threw his head back. How in the fuck was he even supposed to ‘dick down’ Minseok when he was afraid that he would say no to going on a date? Before he could get too lost in his thoughts Chanyeol reminded him of something Baekhyun didn’t want to think about.

“You know, Minseok is really attractive and intelligent. He’s a real catch, Baekhyun. If you don’t try now, someone else might.”

“Maybe I should go ask Chester. He’s like the wisest sage in this damn dorm.”

“He would tell you the same thing we’re telling you dumbass. Go ask Minseok on a date and then give him the sex.”

“What the fuck, Chanyeol? ‘The sex?’ Are you fucking twelve?”

“I’m getting it more than you so what does that say?”

That was enough for Baekhyun. He said his goodbyes before trudging back to his dorm. Minseok would be back soon and he didn’t have much time. If he didn’t buy movie tickets and ask him out, someone else was going to scoop Minseok up and give him ‘the sex’ as Chanyeol so affectionately called it. Quickly, Baekhyun bought movie tickets for two, made dinner reservations, and waited.

Baekhyun showered and dressed nicely so that when Minseok came home he would know something was going on. When he finally came home he looked disheartened and tired. He nearly walked into the counter. Baekhyun stood from the couch and walked over pulling him into a hug. It made Minseok break down.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad day?”

“Yeah,” Minseok sniffled before draping his arms over Baekhyun’s shoulders, “I failed my oral exam. The professor said that my pronunciation wasn’t good and that I should practice more.”

“But you spent all that time talking to Luhan?”

“I was mostly talking about you.”

“What?”

Minseok shyly smiled lifting up and kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. He laughed before resting his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, “I talked about you. It was the only way I could tell Luhan how I felt without you knowing, but I should have been practicing other vocabulary instead of telling him how handsome and kind you were even though you kind of are an asshole sometimes.”

“An asshole who just bought us movie tickets and made dinner reservations.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course, baby.”

The emotion in Minseok changed as he jumped into Baekhyun’s arms. He buried his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder laughing and smiling. Baekhyun just held him close and set him on the counter. They stayed that way for a while before Minseok kissed Baekhyun’s ear and pulled back just far enough to be nose to nose.

“Did you really do all that for me?”

“Yeah. I’m glad I did now. If you had a bad day it’s my job as your asshole boyfriend to take you on a proper date and cheer you up.”

“Can we get soda and popcorn, and make out in the back of the theater?”

“If you want to.”

“Perf.”

“Go get ready.”

It took no time at all for Minseok to jump off the counter and start to sprint to his room. Baekhyun shook his head but was stopped when Minseok grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips, then he ran off to his room laughing. Baekhyun smiled wondering why he ever hated Minseok at all. He was childish when he was younger and he would never again treat Minseok like that.

Minseok came out a bit later and Baekhyun’s jaw hit the floor. He looked like a cut-out picture of a model and Baekhyun wanted to freeze frame the moment. His hair was pushed back from his face and his eyes were lined in black. Baekhyun let his gaze travel all over Minseok’s body; navy slacks, a white and navy striped shirt, and a graphic t-shirt on top. Every time Baekhyun looked at Minseok he fell harder and harder.

“Someday when you do that I’m just going to put my cock right in your fucking mouth.”

“Please, please. Fuck. Why do you always look so good!?”

“I do it just for you.”

“Let’s go to dinner before I change my mind and make you put on sweatpants and a tank top.”

“You’d still think I was hot.”

“Shut.”

Dinner plans went absolutely terrible. Even though Baekhyun had made reservations, they had placed someone at the last table before they got there. They had to wait an extra thirty minutes but their meal was half-off. Minseok ordered dessert and split it with Baekhyun just because.

Every brush of skin made Baekhyun jump. Minseok held his thigh during dinner and then put his hand in Baekhyun’s when they walked into the movie theater. Baekhyun ordered Minseok’s popcorn and bought a soda to share. The entire theater was empty except for them and it seemed Minseok enjoyed that a little too much.

Holding hands turned into Minseok gripping Baekhyun’s thigh, then wandering a bit too far until he was nearly palming Baekhyun. They stayed like that until Baekhyun looked over and Minseok pulled him in for a kiss. Baekhyun remembered the whole making out thing and just let Minseok have his way. He whined in his throat as Minseok really did start stroking his half-hard length through his pants and slipping his tongue in to lick inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Baekhyun, let’s skip the rest of the movie and go home.”

“Why? It’s just getting to the good part.”

“Do you really want me to blow you in the movie theater?”

“No, the floor is gross.”

Baekhyun could only think for a moment before he was pulled back in for more kissing. Minseok slid his hand into Baekhyun’s hair and tugged just enough for him to get the idea that Minseok was ready to leave. He smiled into the next kiss before standing and adjusting himself.

“Come on before you really do get fed up and blow me in the movie theater.”

They walked out and headed home holding hands. As soon as they got into the dorm, Baekhyun was pushed into the wall. He couldn’t even get the lights on before his pants were being tugged down and Minseok was pulling his shirt up.

“Fuck, Minseok. Can I at least turn the light on?”

“I don’t need the light to know where your dick is.”

“I want to watch you.”

Baekhyun slid his hand against the wall until he found the switch and turned a lamp on. Minseok was already on his knees shoving Baekhyun’s boxers to the floor. Baekhyun watched as Minseok’s pink lips swallowed him in one go and he cried out slamming his head against the wall.

“Don’t break your head, Baekhyun. You’re stupid enough as is.”

“Shut up and suck my dick before I suffocate you on it.”

“Kinky.”

The shirt Baekhyun wore was balled up in his fist as he held it against his chest letting Minseok work. It was all tongue as first and Baekhyun hated the way Minseok looked him in the eyes. He shoved his other hand into his hair because if he grabbed Minseok, he was going to fuck his face. The room filled with sloppy noises and Baekhyun’s moans as Minseok deep throated him in their foyer over and over again.

He could barely stand when Minseok looked up again. He was stroking Baekhyun fast with his tongue flicking little circles around his tip. He shoved the shirt in his mouth and put his hand into Minseok's hair rolling his eyes in pleasure as Minseok took him down again. It wasn’t long before Minseok cupped his balls and Baekhyun spilled into the back of his throat with a muffled cry into his shirt.

When Minseok stood, he helped Baekhyun out of his shirt and told him to go shower. What Baekhyun didn’t expect was Minseok to join him a moment later with his pajamas. They showered together before changing into something comfortable and settling down on the couch. Besides coming home to blow Baekhyun, Minseok wanted to watch his dramas.

Minseok spent half the time muttering different phrases in Mandarin while Baekhyun dozed off several times. He woke up to Minseok’s playing with his hair and still mumbling. Baekhyun nuzzled into Minseok’s thigh before he felt kisses on his neck.

“Baekhyun, why don’t you just go to bed?”

“Because I want to be out here with you.”

“You want to help me learn Mandarin?”

“I have no idea what the fuck you’re saying but I’ll try.”

They sat for another hour while Minseok said different phrases and Baekhyun nodded like he knew what they meant. When he started laughing at Minseok’s accent he got smacked in the chest. But Baekhyun wanted to be a supportive boyfriend and not an asshole boyfriend so he promised Minseok that he would help him until his next next oral exam even though he only knew curse words.

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

"Yī?"

  
"One."

  
"Èr?"

  
"Two."

  
"Sān?"

  
"Three."

  
"Sì?"

  
"Four."

  
"Wǔ?"

  
"Five."

  
"Now kiss me."

  
Baekhyun smiled pushing Minseok down on the couch and kissing him deeply. It was the third time that day they went through numbers. It was as much as Baekhyun could really take since he was so distracted by the way Minseok talked, more specifically, the way his lips moved. His tongue would dart out to lick his lips and Baekhyun would just pull him in.

He figured Minseok didn't mind though. Every time Baekhyun leaned in he pulled Baekhyun down on top of him. Baekhyun just smiled smugly before letting his hands wander to hips and grabbing ass. Things would heat up and Baekhyun would remind himself they needed to stop. Minseok would pout, but then would be just as happy when Baekhyun would try to make dinner for them; if instant noodles with kimchi and cheese were classified as dinner.

After about a week of practicing numbers Minseok started saying phrases. They were simple and Baekhyun caught on pretty quickly to a few of them. He would make Minseok smile when he would say 'xiè xie' (thank you) and sometimes 'duì bu qǐ' (I'm sorry). Baekhyun would use the phrases once in awhile just to help Minseok stay in a good mindset for his test. They would speak in short phrases sometimes when they cooked a meal together but then one day Minseok said something and Baekhyun didn't know what it meant.

"Bo Xian, Wǒ ài nǐ."

"What does that mean?"

"Mm. It's a complicated phrase really. I'll tell you what it means after the exam."

"You better not be cursing my mother."

"No, that's 'cao ni ma'." (fuck your mom)

Baekhyun definitely knew what that meant, but he didn't know the other phrase. He thought that he might look it up but if it meant something to Minseok, then he could wait. He learned a few more simple phrases and the numbers to fifty. Even after another week, Minseok wouldn't tell Baekhyun what the phrase meant, but he said it often.

They would kiss each other good morning. Minseok had made residence in Baekhyun's bed almost every night. Baekhyun would furrow his brow becoming more and more frustrated that he didn't understand what Minseok was saying when he ran into the shower. Baekhyun thought about cornering him, but his exam was literally a week away. He didn't want to upset Minseok and stress him out.T

The week of the exam was a killer for Minseok. Baekhyun watched him stay with his nose in books or on the phone with Luhan. Baekhyun cooked as much as he could to ease Minseok's burden and did everything he could around the house, including washing their clothes and the dishes. Baekhyun would catch different phrases he knew and every night Minseok thanked Luhan for his help.

Baekhyun didn't mean to listen in on their conversations, but their walls were thin. What he thought was just another conversation turned into something else when Baekhyun started listening harder. They switched languages and Minseok's voice was soft, somewhat fond.

_"I told him."_

_"No, I told him in Chinese."_

_"Yes, I know he doesn't know what it means."_

_"After the exam."_

_"I've never been this happy. He makes me so happy."_

Baekhyun smiled to himself falling down the door. His butt hit the ground and a huge smile spread across his face. He made Minseok happy, but Baekhyun still wanted to know what the phrase meant. He wondered if Minseok was referring to him when he said 'after the exam'. Baekhyun could wait another day. It would kill him, but he could wait.

Waiting was the worst in the world. The entire day drug by as Baekhyun went from class to class without so much of a peep from Minseok. He got a few texts from Jongdae and one from Chanyeol about how Chester had a boyfriend. He texted back with 'who knew ducks could be gay like you'.

By the time he got home, Baekhyun was ready to come unglued and not just because of the phrase. The school day had been long and he had a bunch of homework to finish before Monday. He wasn't going to do any of it because he wanted to focus his attention on Minseok. Whatever he got on the exam, Baekhyun wanted to concentrate on his boyfriend.

Minseok was already home when Baekhyun pushed the door open to their dorm. He was sitting with his hands in his lap nervously playing with a hole in his jeans. Baekhyun just smiled before announcing himself and throwing his bag down. Minseok nearly tackled him.

"I passed! I passed! I did it and you helped me!"

"That's great! You did great. Congrats, baby."

"I already started dinner, and I bought a cake. I even rented that movie you wanted to watch."

"Have I ever told you that you're the best?"

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist and laid him down on the couch, kissing his neck and shoulder. They fell into their relationship easily. Baekhyun pushed Minseok's t-shirt up and started kissing down his chest when he was pulled back up. Minseok had a serious face and then it spread into a warm smile.

"Wǒ ài nǐ."

"I still don't know what that means."

"I'll tell you after dinner before we go to bed."

Baekhyun agreed and spoke no more about it. Instead, he made his boyfriend feel good. He kissed down Minseok's chest again and flicked his tongue over already glistening skin. Minseok had changed into sweatpants and they were easy to tug down. He wasn't hard at all but Baekhyun didn't care.

He took Minseok's soft cock into his mouth and let the blood fill it as he sucked softly. It didn't take long before a hand was in Baekhyun's hair and Minseok's cock was heavy on his tongue. It was the first time Baekhyun had blown him and he wanted it to be perfect and slow.

Baekhyun pushed Minseok's leg up, caressing his thigh, only pulling off to leave a few fluttering kisses before he took Minseok's cock deep in his throat. The cry that came from Minseok left Baekhyun shaking. He wondered just how loud Minseok could really be if he was balls deep, pounding him into the mattress.

Minseok must have thought the same thing because he twitched in Baekhyun's mouth, hips pushing up from the couch. He got into a rhythm of fucking up into Baekhyun's mouth as he sunk down. Before long Baekhyun's fingers were brushing Minseok's rim and massaging his perineum until he was shaking. There were quiet pleas that Baekhyun ignored, slowing and stopping every once in a while until Minseok's face was tear stained and flushed red.

Baekhyun had mercy though and finally let Minseok cum. He stroked him hard and fast, massaging his perineum with his thumb until Minseok screamed Baekhyun's name spilling hot down his throat. He shuddered for a minute riding out his orgasm into Baekhyun's mouth before sighing.

"I'm hungry."

At that moment everything in the kitchen started going off and Minseok smiled, "Food is done."

After dinner and a large piece of cake, Baekhyun curled up with Minseok on the couch to watch the movie. He barely paid attention looking down at Minseok who had his eyes glued to the television. He thought about how far they had come and Baekhyun smiled to himself. Sure, Minseok liked different things, but that didn't mean he wasn't worth loving. Baekhyun bit down on his lip and decided something silently to himself, something he had been thinking about the entire time they were together.

A thing that Tao couldn't do and Luhan didn't want to do. Something that Chanyeol had admitted to Jongdae when they went on their third date. It was what Hoseok had blurted out in the hall to Yoongi, and then Jimin to Jungkook. Now, Baekhyun wanted to tell Minseok before it was too late before he did it himself.

In bed, Baekhyun started off slow. Sometimes Minseok liked slow. Baekhyun hovered over Minseok kissing his forehead and nose. Minseok just smiled, his cheeks turning a bit pink when Baekhyun kissed his ears and then his chin. They were in almost complete silence in their room. It had become theirs and Baekhyun was fine with that.

Soft pants and moans filled the room when Baekhyun lifted Minseok's shirt and kissed down his chest. He took his time sliding his tongue and kissing every inch until he got to Minseok's waistband. They hadn't really talked about going all the way but Minseok slipped it all off when Baekhyun lifted his hips. It wasn't like Baekhyun was ill-prepared though. He wanted to make Minseok feel good.

The first finger was a slow drag and Minseok ran his hand through Baekhyun's hair, then he lost his shirt too. Minseok was becoming impatient, so Baekhyun just rid himself of the rest and concentrated on his boyfriend. Two fingers made Minseok groan, and three made his back arch off the bed. He was beautiful and Baekhyun told him as such as he kissed down Minseok's thighs spreading him open.

There was something in the way that Minseok said 'need you' that set Baekhyun in motion. He nearly tumbled over when he bottomed out because of the pleasure. Minseok's eyes were already wet as he cried out in pleasure every time Baekhyun thrust. It was driving him crazy the way Minseok's nails dug into his back and clawed at his skin. It was glorious the way Baekhyun's name fell off Minseok's lips and Baekhyun never wanted to hear anyone else say it.

When Baekhyun lifted himself up to look down at Minseok and kiss him deeply, he was crying harder. He lifted his arms and pulled down pressing his lips against Baekhyun's with urgency. They said something to Baekhyun that he still didn't quite understand until he pulled back and Minseok said it again. This time he didn't need to understand another language to read the words in Minseok's eyes.

_"Wǒ ài nǐ."_

Baekhyun knew just by the way Minseok looked at him. He bit down on his lip and Baekhyun captured them in a kiss that sent them both shivering. He had been saying it for awhile and Baekhyun was completely clueless. In that moment, he wasn't. He cupped Minseok's cheek and got a little deeper, slowing down and leaning to Minseok's ear.

"I-I love you, too."

Minseok came with a sob and Baekhyun followed soon after riding it out until Minseok was nearly begging him to stop. They rolled over and Baekhyun didn't even want to clean up or move. He pulled Minseok flush to his chest and kissed his cheeks over and over. When Minseok sobbed into his shoulder, he lost it. Baekhyun let his tears go and told Minseok again and again that he loved him until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

(Green Book ) (Blue Book ) (Orange Book )

Baekhyun woke up to the feeling of Minseok’s hair in his nose. It was the only thing outside the blanket, tufts going in all direction. It made Baekhyun so happy he squealed and woke Minseok up. His lips were still bruised but he kissed Baekhyun like his life depended on it. Once they were breathless, Baekhyun realized they hadn’t brushed their teeth or showered.

After they showered and put some semblance of clothes on, Baekhyun took Minseok to get coffee in the lounge. Except, when they left their dorm hand in hand, almost everyone was in the hall. They all had identical looks and Baekhyun started to get nervous. Jimin was the first to approach with Namjoon close behind. Jimin lifted his hand and started laughing through his words. Baekhyun was mortified.

"You know, I had to put litty music on last night with how loud you guys were."

"What are you talking about? Jimin, you ain't got no jams."

"Whatever 'Rap Monster'."

"It's R.M now."

Minseok was as red as a tomato and Baekhyun was refraining from punching both Namjoon and Jimin. They walked away and everyone else looked over smiling. Everyone in the dorm had heard Baekhyun fucking Minseok.

"You're too loud, asshole."

"Do you want me to be quiet? You're an amazing lay. I'm not going to keep quiet. Just for that, next time, I'll scream."

"I hate you."

"Not what you said last night."

Baekhyun smirked before being pulled in for a kiss that everyone in the hall clapped for and gasped at. They finally walked to the lounge to get coffee ignoring that the mannequin was barely dressed. Baekhyun didn't want to know where it got a full bondage harness, cat ears, and a ball gag. Although, ‘Jungkook’ was clearly embroidered on the ball gag. He hurriedly ran in pulling it and the harness off the mannequin, leaving the cat ears that had ‘Yoongi’ written on the band.

Baekhyun wondered what kind of shit the people in his dorm were really into.

When they returned to their hall, Baekhyun took Minseok to Chanyeol and Jongdae's dorm. They all curled into Chanyeol's bed talking when a very distinct sound came from the bathroom. They all turned to Chanyeol who dropped his gaze to the floor and pursed his lips.

"Look, Yifan told me I could keep Chester, but he has a boyfriend now. I couldn't just break them up, so like don't tell him."

Baekhyun thought for a moment before laughing to himself a bit, "Does the other duck have a name?"

"Sehun named it, but it's long and complicated. Here just look at the text."

_[New Message from The Holy Ghost]_

_Just name it : Jebediah Clintasha Pallison Chik-fil-a Jocasta Der Scoofle Der Scuffle Zahira Tino Totodile Chikorita Cyndaquil 2774 (I'm not done yet) je m'appelle da014queen aphrodisiac Kat'e bitchtit (Giggity) kittywampus Anenda PanaVega (Where is our FAVORITE place?) Djibouti Davanna Todoodle Clare Zack Attack Caesar Glenjamin Sierra Mist (Still not done) Timicin Tater Cakes Taemin baepsae Czechia Olivia Isabel Noah Big Phil Muziq._

_[New Message from The Father]_

_I'm going to name my first born that._

_[New Message from The Holy Ghost]_

_Alternatively : Lay's performance of Lose Control live where it rains at the end._

_[New Message from the Holy Ghost]_

_Also, obligatory text to mention Taylor Swift._

  
Minseok furrowed his brow and looked up to Baekhyun, "Who is Lay?"

Jongdae whipped his head around and looked at Minseok like he had three heads, "Do you really not know who the hottest member of EXO is?"

"Um, I stan BTS, but EXO is chill."

"Well, educate him Chanyeol. Show him the video."

Minseok watched the video intently, eyes flicking back and forth from Lay's mouth to his hips. Baekhyun caught him staring at Lay's crotch when he did the hip thrust and he was pretty sure Minseok quietly moaned. It was okay, the video was that hot.

They stated for a while longer before Baekhyun was hungry and wanted food. Minseok heated leftovers and curled up on the couch while Baekhyun ate. The dorm was really noisy with everyone talking in the halls. Baekhyun watched Minseok wander out and start talking to Namjoon. Baekhyun finished his food before deciding to do the same.

He was met with Chanyeol first who was beet red and being laughed at by Jongdae. He explained by pointing down the hall. Baekhyun followed Jongdae's finger to Hoseok. He was leaning into Yoongi kissing him deeply but then his eyes followed Hoseok's hands. One was on Yoongi's hip, but the other was in Sehun's hand who was smiling like an idiot.

"So?"

Jongdae pointed again and Baekhyun leaned over watching Chanyeol shove down a really awkward boner, then it was Baekhyun and Jongdae laughing at Chanyeol. He slammed his head against the wall and groaned, and finally, someone besides Baekhyun told Jongdae to shut the fuck up.

Baekhyun smiled watching all of his dorm mates around the hall. Minseok was still talking to Namjoon animatedly about something J-Hope had done. Jimin was grinning like a fool being kissed by Jungkook. Baekhyun didn't miss the fact he had the ball gag behind his back. Hoseok had Sehun and Yoongi tucked under his arms sitting on the floor. For a moment Baekhyun wondered where Seokjin and Yifan were until a noise filled the hall and they burst from Yifan’s dorm.

He made a beeline for Chanyeol and lifted his hand, opening his mouth several times before sighing deeply and closing his eyes, "I told you, you could have Chester back in the dorm on the condition that you kept him quiet and didn't steal my kimchi from the communal fridge. Why in the fuck does it sound like Chester has a girlfriend?"

Chanyeol snapped his head around, tilting it and looking back with a grimace, "Um, did you just assume Chester's sexuality? He's gay and that's his boyfriend. Don't break them up Yifan. Please, don't be that dick."

"What the fuck!? Fine. Keep them. What the hell is the other one's name so I can keep a record in the fucking hall book."

Minseok walked up kissing Baekhyun on the cheek and holding his waist tight. The entire hallway zoned in on the conversation, circling Yifan like he was about to start a fight with Chanyeol. Sehun poked his head through before blurting out a name.

"Brendan."

"Jesus Christ, add that to the long list of names we _aren't_ going to name our firstborn," Jongdae leaned against the wall smacking his head a few times before Baekhyun lifted a finger and smiled.

"Alternatively, that one move in 'Blood, Sweat, and Tears' when J-Hope grabs his junk suggestively biting his lip."

Minseok nodded before laughing into his hands and adding, "Conversely, the fucking hip fest that is 'Boys with Fun' live."

Chanyeol groaned and Sehun laughed before finding Hoseok's hand again. Yoongi looked like he was about to drop from cackling. The entire hall erupted into some sort of hyena fest but Baekhyun wouldn't have it any other way. They were all having fun and living life. It didn't matter if Jongdae was young, Baekhyun was dumb, and Minseok was broke. They were best friends in college and Baekhyun loved Minseok.

The best thing was that Minseok loved him too, even if he did say that J-Hope and Suga were his hall-passes. Baekhyun had them too, Kai, D.O, and Xiumin, but he would never use them. What would he need them for with a boyfriend like Minseok?

_Yeah, we're just young, dumb and broke, but we still got love to give._

**Author's Note:**

> this work of fiction is dedicated to 'the father' and 'the holy ghost'; the real ones. love you guys big. xoxo :chanwhew:  
> you can harass me here : [ya boi's twitter](https://twitter.com/ya_boi_kuma)


End file.
